One More Night
by Natalie Stewart
Summary: "Você perdeu a apresentação de sua filha por causa da sua amante? É isso que eu ouvi?" "Sim - admitiu - Desculpe" 8 anos de casamento. E todos eles jogados pelo ralo.
1. Chapter 1

_You and I go hard_

_At each other like we're going to war_

_You and I go rough_

_We keep throwing things and slamming the doors_

_You and I get so_

_Damn dysfunctional we stopped keeping score_

_You and I get sick_

_Yeah, I know that we can't do this no more, eh_

**(Maroon 5 - One more night)**

* * *

**Isabella**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Idiota - Gritei jogando um vaso de cristal na parede, ele bateu e espalhou vidro por toda a sala, mas eu estava pouco me importando com aquela sujeira, eu só queria matar Edward e fazê-lo pagar por cada erro idiota que ele tinha cometido nos últimos 5 anos.

- Sua louca, pare de atirar coisas em mim - desviou de um porta retrato que estava prestes a acertar sua cara - Bella caralho, deixe de ser descontrolada.

- Descontrolada? - mordi os lábios com força para não gritar - Edward é a quarta vez que você faz isso porra, você perdeu a apresentação de Lizzie, sabe o quanto isso era importante para ela? Ela chorou por horas, seu bastardo, uma coisa é me fazer sofrer, outra coisa é fazer nossa filha, estúpido.

- Bella eu já expliquei o que aconteceu, eu tinha um projeto para entregar, o prazo estava se esgotando, Emm ficou comigo no escritório, me desculpe.

- Emmett não estava no escritório com você Edward, ele estava lá, aplaudindo Lizzie e a consolando quando você não o fez - revirei os olhos, suas mentiras estavam ficando ridículas, ele nem se dava o trabalho de esconder suas porquices.

- Eu... - ele suspirou - Eu estava com Caroline

Pisquei incrédula, aqui estava Edward, meu marido, admitindo que estava na casa de sua amante enquanto nossa filha se apresentava com o ballet.

- Edward - respirei fundo de olhos fechados - Você perdeu a apresentação de sua filha por causa da sua amante? É isso que eu ouvi?

- Sim - admitiu - Desculpe

Não sei bem como aconteceu, em um segundo eu estava do outro lado da sala, socando e chutando Edward como se minha vida dependesse daquilo.

- Bella, para - ele tentou segurar meus braços, soquei seu peito com força deixando as lágrimas deslizarem pela minha face.

- Eu aguentei 5 anos Edward. 5 anos fazendo vista grossa para suas saídas, mentiras, telefonemas e mensagens. Eu vi você chegar tarde, fedendo a cerveja e perfume de puta, eu dediquei minha vida ao nosso casamento, fingi que não sabia dessa sua amante para ver se você se tocava e voltava para mim, mas não, você se tornou um canalha. Eu admito tudo, admito suas safadezas, admito que você me maltrate, mas não a minha filha, ela não, Lizzie é a garota mais incrível que eu conheço e ela certamente não merece um pai como você. Se você queria divórcio, se queria acabar essa porra de casamento e ser livre era só falar comigo, não precisava me trair para me dar motivos de sair de casa, seja filho da puta comigo, não com sua filha, seu bastardo de merda.

Coloquei a maior força que pude em minha mão direita e lhe dei um tapa, ele virou o rosto, a marca da minha mão em sua bochecha esquerda foi o ponto mais agradável da noite, Edward merecia e aquele tapa não era nada comparado ao que eu estava sofrendo.

- Te desejo toda a felicidade do mundo, seu grande filho da puta - virei as costas e corri para o quarto, era isso, esse era o nosso final.

8 anos de casamento. E todos eles jogados pelo ralo.

5 deles eram de total traição. Edward mudou no instante que Lizzie nasceu, ele saia a noite quando ela começava a chorar e voltava de manhã quando ela já tinha dormido. Ele bebia, mentia, traia e eu o perdoava, aceitava suas desculpas idiotas e o acolhia em nossa cama, tudo por Lizzie, tudo pela minha pequena garota.

Ouvir de Edward que enquanto nossa filha se apresentava ele estava com sua puta me fez enxergar o quão idiota eu fui nos últimos anos. Era tempo de mudança, tempo de tirar Edward de uma vez de nossas vidas e deixá-lo ser livre para ficar com a vagabunda que bem entendesse.

Joguei algumas roupas e sapatos dentro de uma mala pequena, peguei alguns livros, meu notebook, minha agenda e a caixa com presentes e lembranças de Lizzie. Rumei para o quarto da minha filha sem fazer barulho, ela dormia tranquilamente enquanto eu colocava suas roupas e bonecas em outra mala, alheia a tudo o que se passava.

- Lizzie? Bebê é hora de acordar - ela coçou os olhos e bocejou

- Tenho sono - resmungou e puxou as cobertas

- Eu sei bebê, podemos dormir quando chegarmos ao hotel, vá se despedir do seu pai, é hora de ir - ela arregalou os olhos assustada, Lizzie sabia o que isso significava, ela era uma garota madura e eu já tinha a alertado sobre as possibilidades de darmos adeus ao papai.

- Tudo bem - ela pulou da cama e correu pelo corredor até a sala. Respirei fundo e peguei nossas bolsas, escorri as lágrimas teimosas e encarei Edward pela última vez. Ele estava triste, mas nem um pouco arrependido, talvez doesse um pouco nele, talvez não. Ele abraçou Lizzie e beijou seus cabelos, prometendo uma visita breve que eu sabia que não seria cumprida.

- Você não precisa ir embora assim - sussurrou olhando minhas malas. Era isso, ele não pediria para eu ficar, não imploraria perdão, apenas me deixaria ir.

- Adeus - acenei de coração partido. Eu tinha que seguir em frente, por mim, por Lizzie e por ele.

* * *

**N/a: SURPRESA :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_But baby there you go again, there you go again_

_Making me love you_

_Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head_

_Let it all go_

_Got you stuck on my body, on my body_

_Like a tattoo_

_And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid_

_Crawling back to you_

* * *

**Isabella**

- Bella, espere - ele encurtou a distância e me puxou com força para os seus braços - Me perdoe por ter sido tão estúpido, eu amei você, amei muito, mas já acabou, eu quero que você seja muito feliz, que encontre alguém que te ame, você merece alguém que te dê o mundo, não um idiota como eu - o abracei chorando em seu peito, meu Deus como doía deixá-lo, meu peito se apertava ao saber que aquele era meu último minuto ao seu lado, depois disso seria apenas Lizzie e eu. Nossa família, nosso casamento, nosso amor... todos estavam destruídos. Eu me dediquei a vida inteira, fui uma boa esposa, uma boa mãe, larguei todos os meus sonhos em Londres para viver os de Edward em Miami e era assim que ele me retribuía.

- Eu amo você - sussurrei - Amo como nunca ninguém no mundo vai ser capaz de amar, mas você fez sua escolha. Seja feliz Edward - olhei em seus olhos e aquele foi o meu erro. Lágrimas brotavam de seus olhos azuis, ele estreitou a distância de nossos rostos e me beijou.

Céus, há quanto tempo eu não o beijava. Sua língua deslizou por meus lábios e encontrou a minha, gememos juntos, nosso beijo era quente, minhas lágrimas salgadas se misturavam no processo, puxei seus cabelos numa tentativa de que ele colasse em mim, não só agora, mas o resto da vida, Edward apertou as mãos na minha cintura e puxou meus lábios com os dentes.

- Céus - exclamou - Eu vou sentir sua falta

Fechei os olhos novamente e choquei nossas bocas com uma força exagerada, não tinha nada de amoroso nesse beijo, era um beijo de despedida, cheio de mágoa, tristeza e a dor que eu vivi sozinha nos últimos anos.

- Eu te amo - disse antes de me desvencilhar de seus braços, pegar nossa filha e dar adeus a todo o sofrimento que passei.

.

.

.

Doía como o inferno, meu peito se apertava e eu tinha a sensação que podia explodir em um milhão de pedacinhos, dirigi com cuidado, mas sem realmente enxergar pela Anastasia Avenue em direção ao The Biltimore Hotel, a única coisa que me fazia ter algum pensamento coerente era Lizzie no banco de trás encolhida como uma bola em sua cadeirinha, ela fungou baixinho e voltou a brincar com sua bailarina de pano, doía muito mais ver como minha filha estava chateada por deixar seu pai, minha dor pouco importava perto da dor dela, eu teria que ser forte por nós duas se quisesse seguir em frente.

Embora eu ainda amasse Edward eu não podia seguir com a vida do jeito que estava, não podia fechar os olhos para suas traições e não podia condenar Lizzie aos seus descuidos, ela merecia o melhor e eu daria o mundo para minha filha.

Estacionei o carro na frente do hotel, dei a volta para pegar Lizzie e entreguei as chaves para o manobrista sem nem ao menos olhar em seu rosto, Liz se distraiu com a fachada do hotel enquanto eu puxava as malas e as empurrava pelas portas duplas, demorou uma eternidade até que enfim tínhamos um quarto no terceiro andar, sem muita paciência peguei o cartão e me dirigi para os elevadores com minha filha - agora elétrica - pulando com sua boneca de pano.

- Uau - seus olhos brilharam - Que lugar enorme, nós vamos morar aqui?

- Não baby, mas vamos ficar aqui por enquanto - beijei seus cabelos e as portas do elevador se abriram, ela pulou para fora empolgada - Lizzie, cuidado.

Deu um trabalhão ajeitar as coisas no quarto, fazer Lizzie dormir e tentar controlar o choro, eu podia ter ido para a casa da minha irmã, mas eu não queria atrapalhar sua vida com os meus problemas. Me enrosquei em minha filha e caí num sono exausto e perturbado.

A manhã seguinte foi um inferno completo, eu estava exausta, com dor de cabeça e Lizzie estava com febre, tudo isso por causa do inferno que presenciou entre Edward e eu, resolvi que ligar para Rose era uma boa coisa, mas não foi. Ela gritou, xingou Edward de todos os palavrões conhecidos e até os não catalogados, levei um esporro por ter abandonado minha casa, Rosalie tinha razão, era meu nem tão querido ex que devia ter saído, eu tinha uma filha e não podia ficar zanzando por aí, ela precisava de estabilidade e um hotel não ofereceria tudo isso.

Eu podia bancar as despesas de Lizzie, graças a Deus eu tinha uma excelente conta bancária e uma boa formação, não havia nenhuma chance no inferno que eu continuaria a trabalhar junto com Edward em seu escritório de arquitetura, eu começaria meu próprio negócio quer ele gostasse ou não.

Eu me sentia idiota e completamente estúpida, Edward tinha aprontado todas comigo e aqui estava eu, ninando minha filha doente e chorando feito uma adolescente apaixonada de coração partido, eu estava marcada, Edward seria parte de mim como uma tatuagem, eu nunca iria esquecê-lo, nem se eu quisesse, ele havia me marcado de várias maneiras, boas e ruins, mas as ruins agora eram sobressalentes.

.

.

.

- Você não vai para LA, ponto final - Rosalie sibilou puxando meu corpo contra o seu - Você pode ficar comigo, Emmett não se importa.

- Não Rosalie, eu não tenho mais 15 anos pelo amor de Deus, eu quero viver minha vida, quero cuidar da minha filha e principalmente ter minha própria casa - resmunguei, ela sempre agiria como minha mãe e nunca como minha irmã mais velha, Rose tinha tendência a me tratar como um bebê.

- Eu não quero ficar longe de você Bella - ela sorriu tristemente - Porra, é nossa obrigação cuidar uma da outra.

- Você cuida tanto de mim que sufoca - brinquei - Eu vou para Los Angeles, quer você queira, quer não - ela bufou, mas seu olhar mudou de decepção para raiva em 2 segundos.

- Eu irei dar um boa surra em Edward, ele vai implorar para que eu pare quando eu arrancar fio por fio dos seus cabelos ensebados.

- Faça isso - sorri - Eu não me importo.

E no momento eu realmente não me importava, eu só queria o colo da minha irmã mais velha e um pouco de paz para esquecer a merda que minha vida havia se tornado nos últimos tempos.

Lizzie melhorou quando Emmett a levou para dar uma volta pelo hotel, ela voltou sorridente, corada e sem nenhum resquício da febre que teve pela manhã, usamos o resto do dia para avisar a família de Edward que nós duas estávamos de mudança para Los Angeles, quase promovemos uma guerra na mansão e Esme chegou a me ameaçar com seu pano de prato de vaquinhas, desistindo de manter a traição para mim joguei a merda de Edward na mesa e contei a todo mundo que ele estava me traindo, pronto, assunto resolvido.

- Eu não acredito - Esme arregalou os olhos e colocou as mãos na boca - Bella, meu bem, porque não conversou conosco antes? - sorri tristemente

- Não faz o meu tipo dividir os problemas, principalmente os do casamento - dei de ombros

- Porra Bella, ele te traiu por cinco anos - Carlisle explodiu - O que aquele imbecil tem na cabeça?

- Por favor Carl, Esme, não se metam nisso - pedi - Eu vou amanhã mesmo para LA com Lizzie, só quero reconstruir minha vida

- Você não pode ficar longe de nós - Alice sussurrou contendo as lágrimas - Eu vou matar Edward.

- Já chega ok? - revirei os olhos - Eu sabia que estava sendo traída, só fui idiota, mas agora já botei um ponto final nisso, não culpem só Edward, ele foi idiota e eu fui mais ainda por aceitar os chifres sem nem questionar - toda minha família me encarou surpresa, ótimo, agora todos sabem que eu sou uma fodida doente.

Depois de toda gritaria começou o choro, Alice fungava, Esme soluçava e minha irmã só faltava arrancar os cabelos, garanti que não estava indo para a forca, só ia me mudar e ainda íamos nos falar diariamente como sempre, prometi mandar fotos de Lizzie todos os dias e dei meu melhor sorrisinho tranquilizador, o fim de noite resultou em um jantar de despedida e a compra das minhas passagens como presente de Carlisle.

Não foi tão difícil como eu achei que seria, fomos para o aeroporto praticamente em carreata, Lizzie estava animada por viajar de avião e por alguns minutos ela esqueceu que estávamos dando adeus a Miami e consequentemente ao papai também.

Por mais doentio que fosse eu queria que ele passasse pelas portas duplas e gritasse pedindo perdão, implorando que eu voltasse para casa com nossa filha e desse uma chance ao nosso casamento, meu subconsciente estava debochando de mim com um riso sarcástico.

Era claro que Edward sabia que eu estava embarcando, infelizmente eu precisava dar uma satisfação, embora ele não se importasse eu estava me mudando com nossa filha.

Ainda me restava um tiquinho de esperança que acreditava que ele impediria meu embarque.

_Voo 4537 com destino a Los Angeles, última chamada para o embarque no portão 9_

- Tá na hora - sorri fraquinho abraçando um por um, primeiro Esme, depois Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Emmett e por último minha irmã - Amo você Rose

- Porra, que inferno - ela beijou minha bochecha e secou as lágrimas de suas bochechas rosadas com os polegares - Dói ver você ir embora

- Eu sei ok? Não está sendo fácil não começar a chorar feito uma maluca por esse saguão, eu preciso de tempo, quero cuidar de mim e da minha filha longe daqui, não tão longe quanto eu queria, mas longe o suficiente - ela sorriu fraquinho

- Amo você, cuide-se - nos abraçamos mais uma vez e eu empurrei meu carrinho de malas pelo saguão até o portão 9, Lizzie acenou para os avós e os tios e se enganchou nas minhas pernas com um sorriso triste.

- Papai não veio - sussurrou, fechei os olhos e respirei fundo tentando reprimir a enxurrada de lágrimas que queriam sair.

Olhei para o saguão uma última vez na esperança que ele estivesse ali, mas ele não estava.

Com um suspiro alto dei adeus a Miami, entreguei as passagens e caminhei pelo corredor que levaria minha filha e eu em direção a uma vida nova.

Uma vida sem traições, uma vida sem Edward.


	3. Chapter 3

**Isabella**

- Lizzie, devagar - reclamei enquanto minha pestinha subia e descia as escadas da nossa nova casa.

- Essa casa é muito legal - ela sorriu torto e desabou no quinto degrau - Tô com fome, podemos pedir pizza?

- Tá legal, mas só hoje - ela pulou contente e correu em busca do meu celular em algum canto do segundo andar.

Tudo aconteceu rápido demais, bastou uma semana em Los Angeles para que eu arrumasse uma casa descente, é claro que ainda faltava alguns toques finais, mas a casa não ia precisar de tanta reforma como eu pensei, os móveis chegaram no mesmo dia que eu fechei a compra com o antigo morador e eu orgulhosamente montei todos sem precisar de nenhuma ajudinha, certo, talvez meu vizinho tenha me ajudado em algumas coisas.

- Mãe tem mensagem no seu celular, da tia Rose - Lizzie estendeu o Iphone para mim com um sorriso fofo nos lábios

*Já está na casa nova? Está tudo bem?*

*Sim já estou em casa e está tudo bem, deixe de ser paranóica*

Enviei a mensagem e chamei Lizzie para tirarmos uma foto, estendi o celular acima de nossas cabeças e fizemos careta, ainda estávamos meladas de tinta lilás devido nossas aventuras no quarto da minha pequena garota. Enviei a foto para Rose, Alice e Esme e em seguida disquei o número de uma pizzaria próxima e passei o telefone para Lizzie.

- Posso pedir de banana com queijo? - fiz que sim com a cabeça e fui atrás do meu notebook em algum canto da bagunça que era minha sala, a campainha tocou e Lizzie correu para atender a porta, soltou um gritinho animada e se jogou nos braços de alguém que eu já conhecia.

- Uou, tudo isso é saudades? Eu moro do outro lado da rua - Elliot abraçou Lizzie e beijou sua testa - Quanta tinta, estava aprontando sem mim? - ele estreitou os olhos de brincadeira e cutucou suas costelas fazendo com que Lizzie se contorcesse rindo em seus braços.

- Eu e a mamãe pintamos meu quarto - sorriu animada

- A mamãe e eu - corrigi apertando suas bochechas e me inclinei para abraçar Elliot - E aí?

- E aí vizinha? - ele sorriu mostrando todos os dentes perfeitamente brancos - Precisando de ajuda?

- Por hoje já chega de trabalho, só quero comer e descansar - bufei - Vou tomar banho, Liz pediu pizza, fica para comer com a gente?

- Claro que sim, pizza soa bem - ele riu e pegou Lizzie nos braços jogando ela sobre os ombros - E aí docinho, o que quer fazer?

- Quero brincar de boneca - ela fez biquinho para Elliot e ele nem questionou sua brincadeira

- Seu desejo é uma ordem princesa - os dois começaram a falar alguma coisa sentados no tapete com algumas bonecas em volta, Lizzie riu alto da imitação ruim que Elliot fazia, ao que parece ele estava me imitando, estreitei os olhos para ele o que só fez que ele gargalhasse alto jogando a cabeça para trás.

Elliot era um cara legal, conheci ele quando vim ver a casa, ele me fez companhia até o ex morador chegar para me mostrar o lugar, além se ser incrivelmente simpático ele era bonito também, alto, pele clara, olhos azuis e um sorriso de tirar o fôlego de qualquer pessoa do sexo feminino.

Mas nenhuma das suas qualidade se comparava ao fato dele ter conquistado o coração da minha filha, Lizzie estava completamente apaixonada por ele, ela amava atenção e isso Elliot dava a ela sem nem ao menos fazer esforço, isso me fazia pensar no quão bom meu vizinho estava sendo, nós nos conheciamos a menos de uma semana e eu já não conseguia ver minha vida sem aquele cara engraçado e sorridente, Elliot seria um bom amigo durante minha estadia em LA.

Tomei meu banho ouvindo a gritaria na minha sala, não deixei de pensar em Edward, porque era tão difícil para ele fazer o que Elliot estava fazendo por Lizzie? Suspirei balando a cabeça para dissipar os pensamentos que me levavam até meu ex marido, eu estava lidando bem com sua ausência, tirando as lágrimas noturnas, os pesadelos, a vontade de bater a cabeça com força para esquecer toda a merda, eu estava bem.

Voltei para sala e ri silenciosamente com o que eu estava vendo, Lizzie estava ensinando seus passos de ballet para Elliot, ele ria e imitava minha pequena bailarina, todo desengonçado ele desistiu na segunda pirueta e pegou as mãos de Lizzie para que ela subisse em seus pés, os dois começaram a dançar o que parecia ser uma valsa, Elliot estava cantando com uma voz ridícula de tão grave, minha filha riu jogando os cachos para trás e os dois continuaram sua dança pela minha sala até a campainha tocar anunciando a chegada da nossa pizza.

Eles eram tão bonitinhos juntos, Elliot seria um ótimo pai quando tivesse filhos.

.

.

.

Meu fim de semana foi resumido a terminar os últimos ajustes da minha casa nova, encontrar um colégio e uma escola de ballet para Lizzie e tentar me concentrar em conseguir emprego, eu não iria viver com o cartão dourado de Edward Cullen, no domingo eu já tinha tudo pronto, um lar estável, uma filha matriculada, um vizinho bonito... só me faltava um emprego.

- A segunda feira está aí para isso - Elliot riu me esticando uma taça de vinho, estávamos comendo frango xadrez largados no sofá, Lizzie pegou no sono na metade do desenho que resolvemos assistir, a pequena ressonava tranquila no sofá espaçoso - Eu já ofereci uma vaga na minha empresa

- Elliot - repreendi - Deu para notar que eu quero construir minha vida com meus próprios esforços? - perguntei debochada apontando para a casa

- Ok Srta. Auto suficiente - balançou a cabeça em desaprovação - Você vai fazer uma entrevista como em qualquer outra construtora, nem sou eu que faço as entrevistas - ele se defendeu rindo - Eu confio em você, pode parecer bizarro porque eu só te conheço a uma semana e você pode ser uma psicopata ou sei lá

- Elliot - dei um tapa em seu braço e ri - Eu faço a porcaria da entrevista na sua empresa certo? Agora me prometa que não vai mover um dedo para me colocar lá dentro - fiz cara feia

- Claro - ele sorriu amarelo e eu o ameacei com meu garfo - Certo, ok, nada de mexer meus pauzinhos

- Exatamente, poderoso chefão.

Acordar no dia seguinte foi uma droga, 6 horas da manhã eu já estava de pé com o uniforme de Lizzie nas mãos e minhas roupas na outra, acordei minha pequena dorminhoca e a mandei para o banho, ela reclamou tanto e fez tanta manha que eu fui obrigada a tirar uma foto sua e mandar para minha irmã, minha filha já estava desacostumada a acordar cedo e ir para o colégio, mas graças a Deus nossa rotina estava se normalizando.

**Elizabeth**

- Docinho, acorde - mamãe sussurrou mexendo em meus cabelos com carinho - Hora de ir para a escola

Ah não, escolas são chatas e crianças são más.

Levantei chateada por ter que acordar tão cedo, eu queria brincar com Elliot o dia inteiro, mas ele estava trabalhando com aqueles desenhos legais que depois viram casas de verdade, eu ficaria contente se ele pudesse me levar na escola, Elliot era meu melhor amigo e eu só o conhecia a 7 dias inteirinhos. Uau.

Fiz beicinho enquanto me arrastava para o banheiro, banhos de manhã são tão chatos, mas o meu cabelo ficava grudando na testa, LA é quente e eu não gosto de parecer uma porquinha, tia Alice sempre diz que eu sou uma princesa e princesas precisam tomar banho e colocar muito perfume.

Eu estava com saudades da tia Allie, ela me levava para tomar sorvete depois da aula e arrumava meu cabelo com penteados legais, na verdade eu sentia falta de todos os meus tios, eu gostava quando eles me levavam para as apresentações de ballet, vovô e vovó também estava fazendo falta, vovó Esme tinha os melhores biscoitos do mundo e a casa dela tinha cheirinho de pão quente com geléia de morango, ah, eu também amava as flores brancas que vovô Carlisle me dava nos dias de apresentações. Eu gostava de todo o carinho e atenção que eu recebia em Miami, só papai que nunca estava em casa, ele sempre tinha que trabalhar e nunca ia nas minhas apresentações do ballet.

Torci os lábios irritada e mamãe tirou uma foto para mandar para tia Rose.

No banheiro brinquei com minha esponja da barbie pensando em como as coisas tinham mudado, mamãe as vezes diz que eu sou madura demais, mas eu não sei o que isso significa.

Ela me contou que quando os pais não podem mais cuidar um do outro eles se separam, mas porque o papai não podia cuidar da mamãe? Ela era tão bonita, inteligente e legal, ela sempre fazia panquecas para o café e no jantar e sempre cozinhava o prato preferido do papai, isso é cuidar não é? Mas o papai não cuidava dela, eu via mamãe chorar de noite quando ela escapava para dormir comigo e o papai nunca foi lá cuidar dela.

Vovó perguntou se eu estava triste por ter que viajar para morar sozinha com a mamãe, eu não fiquei chateada, papai não sabia cuidar da gente, eu amava ele, mas ele não era tão legal assim, é claro que meu coração se apertava com uma saudade enorme, mas eu sentia que mamãe seria mais feliz longe dele.

Ela bem que podia ficar com Elliot.

**Isabella**

- Hey molenga, você vai virar uma uva passa nesse chuveiro - Lizze gritou assustada e riu em seguida

- Eu estava pensando - ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado e sorriu esticando as mãos para desligar o chuveiro - Tio Jazz sempre disse que o melhor lugar para se pensar na vida é o chuveiro

- Quantos anos você tem? - ri enxugando seu corpo - 25?

- 5 anos e meio - anunciou orgulhosa e afastou as minhas mãos de seu corpo - Eu posso fazer sozinha mamãe.

- Certo mocinha independente, vou fazer seu café e preparar seu lanche - levantei deixando um beijo em sua bochecha molhada - Mas o cabelo eu seco

Eu escutei ela bufar antes de deixar o banheiro e ir preparar seu lanche, sorri descendo as escadas, minha pequena garota estava crescendo. Fiz panquecas e suco de laranja para o café e um sanduíche natural com suco de soja para o lanche de Lizzie, nós tomamos café e eu tive que correr para terminar de trocar de roupa, arrumar minha filha e sair com tempo extra para deixá-la na escola e pegar um ônibus até a Thompson's.

Tranquei a porta e bati com os quadris em Lizzie para que ela largasse o meu celular e colocasse a mochila nas costas, ela sorriu cheia de dentes e eu tive que abaixar para morder sua bochecha, ela era tão linda e eu era uma mãe apaixonada e boba.

- Olá moça bonita - pulei assustada e Elliot riu.

- Bom dia Elliot - virei para sorrir e ele já estava enchendo Lizzie de beijos e abraços.

- Não falei com você, falei com essa moça bonita - apontou para a pequena risonha em seus braços - Mas e aí? Como vai você?

- Haha, engraçadinho - mostrei a língua - O que você quer tão cedo?

- Dar uma carona para as minhas melhores amigas - sorriu seu melhor sorriso colgate - E aí, vambora?

- Sim - Lizzie gritou estendendo os braços - Eu quero ir no carro do Elliot

- Menina sua escola fica a três quarteirões, larga a mão de ser folgada - repreendi

- Princesa não anda, cala a boca e entra no carro - Elliot me empurrou com os quadris e saiu andando com minha filha, fiz beicinho e segui até seu Audi R8 estacionado no meio fio, certo, uma carona ia bem - _Mademoiselle_ - ele abriu a porta e fez uma reverência, revirei os olhos.

- _Merci Monsieur_ - sorri agradecida no conforto do banco de couro.

Meu dia havia começado bem e eu acabei pedindo silenciosamente - enquanto Elliot e Lizzie cantavam alguma música infantil - para que aquela paz fosse duradoura.

* * *

**N/a: TCHARAM **

**Esclareci a dúvida de vocês quanto aos sentimentos da Lizzie?**

**Ao longo da fic nós vamos ter mais pov's da nossa fofinha, por enquanto ela só quer saber do Elliot, deu para notar né?**

**Quem mandou o papai ser um idiota? Bem feito para ele.**

**Sejam boazinhas e eu volto.**


	4. Chapter 4

_2 meses depois, Los Angeles_

**Isabella**

- Lindinha você não vai trabalhar hoje, volte para a cama - bufei feito uma criança emburrada, Elliot estava sendo uma dor na bunda me vigiando toda hora porque eu tive a sorte de pegar uma infecção alimentar - Eu vou levar a Lizzie na escola e volto para ficar com você

- Não precisa, sério - gemi por causa da dor de cabeça que me assombrava desde a madrugada e ele me olhou feio, com aquele olhar de "eu te avisei que comer aquele cachorro quente ia dar merda"

- Fique quietinha, eu já volto - abri a boca para protestar - Não perca seu tempo, você é teimosa, mas eu sou mais.

- Mandão - mostrei a língua e me enrosquei nas cobertas quentinhas, Lizzie me deu um beijo antes de ir e eu fiquei morrendo de amores vendo Elliot pegar minha filha no colo e a encher de beijos antes de sumirem das minhas vistas.

Nossa amizade estava na fase grudenta e cheia de segredos, nós fazíamos absolutamente tudo juntos, desde uma tarde de filmes em casa até ir ao cinema, Lizzie estava contente da vida, Elliot estava dando tanta atenção e a enchendo de mimo que ela esqueceu que seu pai não ligou desde o dia que deixamos Miami.

Esme estava puta da vida, ao que parece Edward tocou o foda-se e trouxe sua puta para dentro da minha antiga casa, bem, não importa, se ele decidiu viver com sua vadia e esquecer que tem uma filha o azar é dele, não estou sentindo falta de suas traições e garanto que minha filha não está sofrendo nenhum pouco.

Eu não preciso de ninguém que não precisa de mim, é simples.

Emmett estava resolvendo toda a papelada do divórcio, graças aos céus meu cunhado tinha disposição para cuidar de tudo sem mim, eu não queria nem pensar em viajar para conversar com Edward, só o pensamento me dava nojo.

Elliot voltou 15 minutos depois com suco de laranja e torradas, ele deitou ao meu lado na cama e ficou mexendo em meu cabelo enquanto eu comia e sorria feito besta pelos seus cuidados, era tão bom ser cuidada, eu não tinha esse previlégio há tempos.

- Feliz moça bonita?

- Sim moço bonito - tomei um pouco do suco e me estiquei para pegar meu celular, 2 mensagens de Rosalie - Porra, ela mal acordou

- Sua irmã? - Assenti - Hm, superprotetora é?

- Até demais - resmunguei digitando rapidamente uma sms e voltando a tomar meu café - Você devia ir trabalhar

- E você deveria comer e voltar a dormir

- Touché

.

.

.

Depois de uma semana exaustiva de projetos e construções não tinha nada melhor que deitar na grama e absorver o sol, o dia estava lindo, perfeito para brincar ao ar livre e era isso que eu estava fazendo com minha filha, Lizzie estava dançando animada no jardim, mostrando com habilidade o que tinha aprendido recentemente com a Srta. Kunis, minha filha estava sendo meiga rodopiando com seu vestido florido e suas sapatilhas recém adquiridas, Lizzie estava mais contente do que nunca, parecia outra criança, ela estava feliz e isso refletia na minha própria felicidade, ela ainda não tinha se queixado da falta de interesse do pai, estava sorrindo o tempo todo e quando se lembrava dele mandava uma mensagem e voltava ao que estava fazendo, ela obteu algumas respostas de Edward e não esboçou nenhuma reação além de sorrir como andava fazendo, conversei com ela sobre a mudança e tudo que ganhei foi um sorriso gigantesco e um "Estou bem mamãe, foi bom para todos nós"

Essa era minha filha, madura e malditamente fofa aos cinco anos e meio, como a própria ama ressaltar.

- Mamãe eu tenho um passo novo - Lizzie veio dançando em seu vestido e sua mais nova e amada sapatilha, toda sorridente e meiga me deu um sorriso com covinhas e se posicionou para começar a dançar.

- Mostre-me - pedi sentando para observá-la melhor, Lizzie fez um passé, deu uma pirueta, um demi-plié e terminou com um sissone para trás. Aplaudi de pé minha garotinha, ela era uma bailarina excelente, uma linda bailarina que seguiria os passos que a mãe não seguiu. Lizzie se apaixonou por ballet no seu aniversário de dois anos, a festa foi organizada por Alice e o tema era A bailarina, com muita insistência de Esme eu acabei dançando Clocks para Lizzie, ela ficou encantada e nas semanas seguintes eu assisti suas tentativas de fazer uma pirueta e ficar de ponta de pé, Esme aconselhou a colocá-la no ballet e eu não podia ter tomado decisão melhor, Lizzie era apaixonada pela dança, assim como eu era quando tinha sua idade e sonhava em viajar com a Royal Academy of Dance pelo mundo inteiro.

- Gostou? - ela sorriu esperando minha resposta

- Você foi maravilhosa amor - estiquei os braços e ela pulou em meu colo - Quando é sua próxima apresentação?

- Sexta - ela quicou animada - A senhorita Kunis vai escolher os melhores para fazer a Bela Adormecida , será que eu consigo o papel da Aurora?

- Mas é claro que sim meu amor - fiz cosquinhas em sua barriga - Você é uma bailarina excelente

- Você pode me ajudar a ensaiar? - fiz careta - Por favor mamãe, eu sei que você já fez esse teste, eu preciso muito da sua ajuda - implorou com seus grandes olhos verdes, eu não tinha como negar nada para minha cria, eu amava ballet e nunca tinha realmente deixado de dançar, agora vendo o como eu estava feliz era possível que eu trouxesse essa parte do meu passado para a minha vida, eu queria voltar a dançar como dançava no auge da minha adolescência e nada melhor que dançar junto com minha garotinha.

- Mas é claro que eu posso ajudar você - abri um sorriso e a cutuquei suas costelas - Mamãe tem uma roupa em algum canto do closet...

Nós corremos pela escada em busca da minha roupa branca de ballet, Lizzie desistiu de seu vestido simples e colocou sua roupa cor de rosa igual a minha, procurei minha sapatilha surrada na gaveta e a achei enrolada num saquinho preto, aquela sapatilha tinha sido presente de Edward, sorri lembrando da época da faculdade, nós nos esbarramos no corredor e viramos melhores amigos. A vida bem que podia ser fácil desse jeito agora.

_- Hey bailarina - virei sorrindo para encontrar os braços de Edward, abertos para o nosso costumeiro abraço matinal - Bom dia minha linda_

_- Bom dia Edward - o abracei apertado e beijei seu rosto, sorri sentindo meus lábios pinicarem pela sua barba por fazer - Animado?_

_- Sim, tenho um presente - ele sorriu largamente e puxou da mochila uma caixa vermelha - Para você, espero que goste_

_Sorri tirando a caixinha de suas mãos, dentro havia um saquinho preto amarrado com um linda fita prateada, desamarrei o laço sob o olhar atento e ansioso de Edward, meus olhos brilharam com o presente, era a coisa mais bonita que ele poderia ter me dado._

_Tirei a sapatilha dourada de dentro do saquinho e fitei Edward com carinho, seus olhos brilharam em expectativa, passei as fitas da sapatilha prendendo-as em meu pescoço e me joguei em seus braços._

_- Obrigada, eu amei isso, é linda_

_- Não mais que você_

_._

_._

_._

- Mãe - Lizzie estalou os dedos em frente aos meus olhos, balancei a cabeça e suspirei sonhadora, inferno, eu ainda amava aquele homem - Vamos tirar uma foto?

- Claro docinho - sorri e peguei o celular, fizemos inúmeras poses iguais e mandamos as fotos para Rosalie, Esme e Alice, as três provavelmente iriam surtar, fazia séculos que ninguém me via numa roupa de ballet, enviei uma das fotos para Elliot também, eu e Lizzie estávamos abraçadas fazendo careta para a câmera.

Nosso momento fotográfico foi interrompido pela campainha, era Elliot disposto a ver nosso ensaio e aplaudir no momento necessário, nós passamos a tarde dançando e ensinando nosso anjo desengonçado a fazer alguns passos, ele até que se saiu bem. O sol estava se pondo quando Elliot acabou nosso ensaio correndo atrás de Lizzie para brincar de rolar na grama, eu acabei correndo atrás das duas crianças para tirar mais fotos desses momentos.

Minha filha estava suada, cansada, cheirando leite azedo e toda meiga fazendo beicinho e resmungando que não queria tomar banho, ignorei sua birra e a enfiei debaixo do chuveiro comigo, ela tentou fugir da água e eu fui obrigada a tomar banho com uma garota de bico no meu colo.

Elliot estava com o celular nas mãos quando voltei para sala, ele esperou pacientemente enquanto eu dava banho, vestia, escovava os dentes e contava uma história para minha filha, agora teríamos um tempo para conversar sem Lizzie pulando e fazendo gracinhas por perto.

- Hey bonitão - bati meu quadril no dele - O que está fazendo?

- Pedindo pizza - articulou sem fazer som - Sim, uma grande, metade califórnia e metade de aspargos

Como ele sabe?

- Certo, 30 minutos? Ok! Hm, 2002 Miramar Street, obrigado - ele desligou o celular e jogou no sofá sorrindo largamente - Pizza e vinho soa bem para você?

- Perfeito. Filme de ação? - arqueei as sobrancelhas

- Você é a mulher dos meus sonhos - ele comentou distraidamente, revirei os olhos - O quê? Nenhuma mulher que eu já conheci sugeriu ver filme de ação com pizza e vinho

- Eu não sou mulherzinha de comédia romântica lindinho - sorri sarcasticamente e me estiquei para pegar um dvd - Os mercenários?

- Mulher case-se comigo - ele jogou as mãos para o alto e tomou o dvd das minhas mãos caminhando até o aparelho de dvd - Então você dança, gosta de ação, pizza de aspargos, Flor Rose prosecco, faz um macarrão perfeito e é minha vizinha. Tem alguma coisa que eu não saiba?

- Eu gosto de caras bonitos de olhos azuis - pisquei e ele me olhou chocado, comecei a rir histericamente - Tem muitas coisas que você não sabe sobre mim.

- Tipo?

- Eu fiz aulas de pole dance com minha cunhada quando estava na faculdade.

- Bella, Bella, Bella - sorriu - Você me surpreende a cada dia que passa

- Eu tenho uma tatuagem - continuei girando uma mecha de cabelo nos dedos, ele parou o que estava fazendo com o controle da tv e virou para me encarar

- Sério? Onde?

Levantei a blusa para que ele pudesse ver a pequena bailarina nas minhas costelas, sorri passando os dedos por cima da tatuagem, ela representava tudo o que eu mais amava no mundo: Elizabeth e a dança.

- Fiz quando Lizzie tinha três anos - dei de ombros

- É bem bonita - ele cutucou as minhas costelas - Por um momento eu achei que teria o nome do pai da Liz - ele fez uma careta de horror e eu tive que rir alto - Depois do pole dance eu não duvido de nada.

A campainha tocou.

- A pizza chegou bonitão, hora de falar menos e comer mais

- Viu? É por isso que eu quero casar com você.

* * *

**FELIZ NATAL MEUS AMORES**

**Aproveitei que a família deu um tempo e postei esse capítulo curtinho para vocês não ficarem sem nada.**

**Beijinhos e até 2013.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Edward Cullen**

2 meses se passaram e eu nunca esqueci o dia que minha esposa bateu a porta e sumiu da minha vida para sempre.

Conheci Bella na faculdade, nós cursávamos arquitetura em Londres e éramos colegas na classe de projeto. Seus pais tinham morrido em um trágico acidente de avião quando ela tinha 10 anos e sua única família era sua irmã mais velha, Rosalie. Algo naquela linda morena me encantou no instante que coloquei meus olhos nela, Bella era uma mulher bonita, inteligente, meiga e muito engraçada, éramos capazes de passar horas conversando besteiras e comendo nachos ao som de Radiohead. Ela era apaixonada por música, uma bailarina excelente, dançava em todo o seu tempo livre e encantava todos com seus movimentos graciosos, minha mãe se apaixonou por Bella no instante em que a viu dançando Swan Lake enquanto cozinhava em meu apartamento.

Eu a pedi em namoro logo após o nosso primeiro beijo, dois anos depois eu a pedi em casamento e nos mudamos para Miami, onde **meus** sonhos seriam realizados. Abri meu escritório com ajuda de meu pai e graças a Deus tive sorte em conseguir clientes fiéis. Bella me ajudava nos projetos, desenhava plantas de madrugada com um sorriso no rosto e dançava enquanto fazia nosso café da manhã. Eu sabia que seu sonho era fazer parte de uma grande companhia de dança, mas ela tinha abdicado dele para se tornar minha esposa.

Nossa vida estava perfeita, nós fazíamos sexo matinal, íamos juntos para o trabalho, saíamos para tomar sorvete, dormíamos de conchinha e fazíamos tudo que um casal normal fazia. Bella descobriu-se grávida no nosso aniversário de três anos, ela sorriu tanto que eu achava que seu rosto ia se partir, nossa garotinha estava a caminho e eu pensava que não podia ser o homem mais feliz do mundo.

Eu estava enganado.

A realidade me atingiu quando Elizabeth nasceu, eu tive que trabalhar mais para cobrir minha esposa, chegava em casa cansado e minha filha estava se esgoelando pela casa, Bella não podia me dar sexo, sua atenção era toda para nossa primogênita e no único segundo que Lizzie parava de chorar minha amada esposa dormia. Eu me dei conta de que casamento não tinha nada de perfeito e filhos eram responsabilidade demais para mim, saí de casa em uma madrugada e enchi a cara num pub perto de casa, fui atrás de sexo e conheci Caroline.

Eu passei os cinco anos seguintes vivendo essa vida, depois do trabalho eu corria para a casa de Carol para ter sexo selvagem e atenção, quando eu chegava Bella já estava dormindo com Lizzie. No início eu escondia todas as minhas safadezas, mas depois de um tempo eu só queria que Bella me deixasse em paz e que se tocasse que era hora de mudar, eu não queria pedir divórcio, nós tínhamos uma filha pequena e seria ruim para ela, eu só queria encher Bella de motivos para ela desaparecer e me deixar viver livre como eu bem queria.

Achei que quando esse momento chegasse eu me sentiria feliz, mas quando minha esposa sumiu pela porta com suas malas e nossa filha no colo eu desabei, perdido, confuso e triste para caralho. Doeu mais no dia seguinte, quando eu levantei para tomar café e nenhuma das duas me esperavam na mesa com um sorriso de bom dia e panquecas. As semanas seguintes foram um inferno, eu levei uma surra de Esme quando contei o que vinha acontecendo, Rosalie quase me matou quando descobriu que sua irmã iria se mudar para Los angeles, eu virei um saco de merda desfilando por Miami, queria desesperadamente ter minha vida de volta, ter dado valor a mulher que me amou por cada minuto e continuou me amando quando eu fui um filha da puta com ela. Eu sentia saudades das risadas de Lizzie, da sua felicidade ao aprender um novo passo no ballet e de como suas covinhas apareciam quando ela sorria com a boca cheia de chocolate. Peguei uma foto das duas em cima da estante e desabei com ela nos braços, apertando como se aquilo pudesse trazê-las de volta.

Carol estava morando comigo, era mais por comodidade do que amor, as coisas não eram mais as mesmas, eu não conseguia ser feliz sem Bella, mas era tarde demais para consertar qualquer erro, eu a deixei ir, eu fiz minha escolha e agora eu pagava o preço da mesma.

A verdade era que Bella não me merecia. Nem Bella, nem Lizzie.

2 meses sem contato com Bella e meu peito doía pela falta que ela me fazia, seu sorriso de bom dia, seus cabelos espalhados no travesseiro, sua mania irritante de escolher minhas roupas... tudo isso me fazia uma falta danada. Por mais irônico que isso soasse agora eu a amava, eu ainda era apaixonado pela doce bailarina que eu conheci na faculdade, mas eu só dei valor quando ela saiu pela porta da nossa casa sem intenções de voltar.

Todo o meu passado era um grande erro. Eu tive nojo de mim e de minhas atitudes, agi como um moleque quando minha mulher e minha filha mais precisavam de mim e agora estava condenado a ficar sem as duas para sempre.

- Edward? - Alice bateu na porta e colocou a cabeça para dentro - Caroline está na cozinha com mamãe, acho melhor você chamá-la, Esme está muito puta lá em baixo, você sabe.

É claro que eu sabia, Esme fazia de tudo para ser uma sogra ruim para Carol, ela não fazia questão de esconder sua irritação e ódio pela minha namorada, Esme infernizava a vida da garota como se fosse sua missão de vida. Rosalie se recusava a permanecer no mesmo lugar que ela, minha ex cunhada ainda me odiava e dava poucas palavras comigo, assim como todo o resto da minha família.

Obviamente eu era uma vergonha para os Cullens, um bastardo de merda, estúpido e fodido.

Desci para evitar qualquer desentendimento, Carol estava encostada na bancada, comentando algo sobre moda e sendo ignorada por minha mãe, decidi levá-la de volta para casa, excluindo-a do jantar em família.

- Pelo menos você tem o mínimo de vergonha na cara - Esme me bateu com uma colher de pau quando retornei - Já disse que essa garota não é bem vinda aqui

- Ela é minha namorada mãe - bufei recebendo um olhar mortal, minhas bolas se encolheram diante de sua expressão furiosa.

- Ela é uma puta - grunhiu

- Certo, eu não a trarei mais aqui - cedi revirando os olhos e roubando um biscoito do pote em cima da bancada - Não enquanto puder evitar.

- Falou com Lizzie hoje? - perguntou voltando a fazer o molho de sua lasanha especial e ignorando meu comentário sobre Carol.

- Ela me mandou uma mensagem, coisa simples - estiquei o braço para pegar mais um biscoito - Ela parece feliz

- Edward meu filho, você precisa ser mais atencioso, Lizzie precisa saber que você a ama - Esme bateu a colher de pau em mim e eu esfreguei o local da lesão

- Você se tornou violenta - reclamei soltando um gemido baixo, colheres de pau são armas letais

- E você um idiota - rebateu - Vá chamar Alice e venha colocar a mesa

.

.

.

**Isabella**

*Hã? Você vai sair? Sair tipo um encontro?*

Revirei os olhos, porque diabos Rosalie tinha que ser tão intrometida e controladora?

*Não, estou apenas indo jantar com um amigo*

- Lizzie tira uma foto da gente - pedi entregando o celular a minha pequena bailarina saltitante, Elliot me enlaçou pela cintura e sorriu seu habitual sorrisinho torto, minha filha tirou a foto contente e me devolveu o aparelho, com um sorriso debochado nos lábios selecionei a foto e mandei para minha irmã.

*Vou sair com ele, satisfeita?*

Apertei o enviar ao mesmo tempo que mostrava a língua para meu querido amigo metido a galã, a resposta de Rose piscou no visor alguns segundos depois

*Puta merda, quem é esse gato?*

*Elliot Thompson, meu vizinho e chefe, amo você, tenha uma boa noite e me deixe em paz*

- Podemor ir - sorri agachando para ajeitar o vestido de Lizzie, ela sorriu cheia de meiguice e pediu para tirar uma foto com Elliot também, tiramos algumas fotos juntos e fizemos algumas caretas para a câmera de Elliot, meia hora depois estávamos no R8 rumo ao La Finestra, um restaurante italiano em Downtown.

Elliot estava animado para nos levar para jantar, eu sabia que para ele aquilo era uma espécie de encontro, mas ele não queria que Lizzie ficasse com nenhuma babá e disse que a levaria conosco e encontraria um restaurante que fosse bom para todos, acabamos achando o La Finestra, um lugarzinho confortável com uma boa comida italiana e uma área de recreação para as crianças. Isso nos daria algum tempo sozinhos.

Era estranho estar saindo com um cara que não fosse da minha família, eu estava mas do que enferrujada na arte da sedução, mas queria dar uma chance ao que quer que seja, Elliot já tinha deixado claro que gostava de mim e que estava disposto a cuidar do pacote completo, isso incluia meu coração esmigalhado e minha filha hiperativa.

Meu celular vibrou no meu colo e eu destravei a tela para ler a mensagem, estaquei quando li o nome no visor, era Edward.

- Docinho, mensagem para você - gritei acima do som, Lizzie e Elliot estavam cantarolando alguma música da Miley, estiquei os braços e abaixei o volume

- Hey - Elliot reclamou - É a minha música favorita

- Seu pai mandou mensagem - estiquei o celular para trás e tornei a aumentar o volume revirando os olhos para a criança que dirigia.

- Cause, there's always gonna be another mountain, I'm always gonna wanna make it move - Elliot voltou a cantar balançando a cabeça no ritmo da música - O quê? Não me olhe assim, sua filha me obrigou a aprender todas as músicas.

Lizzie devolveu o celular com um sorriso animado e voltou a cantar com Elliot, abri a mensagem por pura curiosidade e me surpreendi com as palavras.

*Hey docinho, papai está com saudades. Como foi seu dia? Amo você pequena.*

- Mamãe podemos ligar para o papai mais tarde? - Lizzie colocou a cabeça no meio dos bancos e me deu um sorrisinho meigo

- Claro que podemos, se ele tiver online você pode conversar com ele um pouquinho no skype antes de dormir ok?

Ela assentiu contente ao mesmo tempo que Elliot estacionou na frente do restaurante e contornou o carro para abrir a porta para mim e tirar Lizzie da cadeirinha, ele entregou as chaves para o manobrista e nos acompanhou até o hall.

- Boa noite, reservas? - Uma loira morango cuidadosamente maquiada cumprimentou com um sorriso discreto alisando sua saia lápis.

- Elliot Thompson - ela passou as unhas rosas pela agenda e sorriu apontando para algo que não podiamos ver.

- Claro Sr. Thompson, por aqui - a seguimos pelo salão bem decorado com tons dourados e vermelhos, paramos perto de uma mesa pequena perto da parede de vidro - Meu nome é Anastasia, vou mandar um garçom para anotar seus pedidos - ela sorriu e voltou a passos lentos para o balcão, fez sinal para um cara alto e ele sorriu discretamente antes vir anotar nossos pedidos. Pedimos Capeleti à Siciliana e duas taças de Shiraz, Lizzie implorou por coca cola, mas Elliot sabiamente sugeriu que ela tomasse suco de uva, minha filha aceitou sem reclamar, animada por tomar algo parecido com o nosso vinho em vez de refrigerante.

Como Elliot faz isso?

Ele a fez comer todo o Capeleti enquanto contava alguma coisa engraçada que a fazia sorrir e abrir a boca para a comida sem questionar, depois de tomar seu suco Lizzie correu com Anastasia para a área de recreação do outro lado da parede de vidro, eu poderia facilmente visualizar seus cabelos cobres no meio das outras crianças sem deixar de dar atenção a Elliot.

- Então? - virei para encontrar o sorriso largo e despreocupado do homem bonito que tinha sido o meu porto seguro nos últimos meses

- Eu gosto quando você sorri assim - ele acariciou minha bochecha com os polegares - Seu sorriso é lindo

- Você me faz sorrir - segurei sua mão em meu rosto e tombei a cabeça para observá-lo - Obrigada

- Desde que eu te vi pela primeira vez soube que essa seria minha missão, fazer você e Lizzie sorrirem, não importa as circustâncias

- Você tem sido muito bom para nós duas Elliot - sorri afetada pelas suas palavras

- Eu só quero o melhor para vocês Bells - ele tornou a acariciar minhas bochechas - Eu quero cuidar de você também, você sabe do que eu estou falando...

Respirei fundo, é claro que eu sabia.

Elliot estava apaixonado.

- Baby, acho que é cedo para isso - minha voz se tornou fraca, meu coração se apertou e explodiu em mil pedacinhos, eu não suportaria se acontecesse tudo novamente, eu queria tanto dar uma chance ao meu coração, mas ainda dóia, a traição era uma ferida aberta e eu tive medo, eu não queria ficar marcada para sempre pela idiotice de Edward, eu tinha que seguir minha vida, eu merecia ser feliz.

- Hey, olhe para mim - Elliot ergueu meu queixo e me fitou com seus olhos azuis brilhantes - Não pense muito, eu não estou exigindo nada de você, sei o quanto aquele idiota te magoou, mas eu não sou ele baby.

Não, ele não era.

_"Eu quero que você seja muito feliz, que encontre alguém que te ame, você merece alguém que te dê o mundo, não um idiota como eu."_

Sorri fraquinho lembrando das últimas palavras que troquei com Edward, de alguma maneira estranha ele queria que eu fosse feliz sem ele e eu faria isso.

Inclinei para colar meus lábios nos de Elliot, foi apenas um selinho rápido, mas o fez sorrir tanto que eu achei que sua cara fosse rasgar. Foi apenas um começo, um pequeno passo para iniciar uma vida nova e dar adeus ao sofrimento que Edward me causou.

Eu iria me curar, refazer cada pedacinho do meu coração ao lado desse homem que cantava Miley Cyrus com minha filha e estava disposto a dançar ballet para nos ver sorrir.

Ah Elliot, porquê eu não te encontrei antes?

* * *

**N/a: Enganei vocês, SURPRESA**

**Agora eu realmente só vou voltar com OMN em 2013, mas teremos PP ainda essa semana.**

**Beijinhos de luz**


	6. Chapter 6

**Isabella **

Lizzie estava elétrica quando retormanos para casa. Ela tomou banho numa velocidade incrível e não resmungou na hora de escovar seus dentes, o que era de fato quase um milagre. Liguei o computador e conectei o skype, dei a ela uma hora exata para matar a saudades do pai e depois ela iria dormir. Enquanto Lizzie se divertia no quarto contando sobre o seu dia, Elliot e eu estávamos esparramados no sofá conversando amenidades, eu me sentia tão confortável com ele que nem reparei o momento que me aconcheguei em seus braços e descansei minha cabeça em seu ombro.

- Sabe, eu realmente gosto muito de você Elliot - comentei distraída - Você me faz um bem enorme, eu gostaria de poder esquecer Edward e amá-lo, mas as coisas não são fáceis assim.

- Hey, não estou pedindo que me ame - ele revirou os olhos - Deixe de ser boba, eu sei exatamente o que você está passando, não quero te cobrar nada, tão pouco exigir seu amor, só não me afasta, não se feche porque um idiota te magoou.

- Eu vou tentar, eu juro que vou tentar - prometi decidida a expulsar todos os demônios de Edward da minha vida, estiquei a cabeça para beijar Elliot, dessa vez pedi passagem com a língua e nós nos beijamos calmamente, apenas saboreando um ao outro, eu estava contente em estar em seus braços e nós permanecemos um tempo assim, jogando conversa fora e ocasionalmente trocando alguns beijos.

Elliot foi embora algumas horas mais tarde, ele leu uma história para Lizzie e quando ela finalmente adormeceu ele se despediu com um beijo na testa, trocamos um selinho rápido na porta de casa e ele atravessou para sua própria residência.

Minha mente tinha muita coisa para processar, mas eu estava tão cansada que deixei meu lenga lenga mental para o outro dia, tomei um banho rápido e coloquei um pijama confortável, verifiquei o celular e respondi o sms de Rosalie sem muitos detalhes, ainda não iria contar que tinha beijado um cara, ela surtaria e certamente passaria na cara de Edward na primeira oportunidade, sinceramente eu não estava interessada na briguinha idiota que os dois iam arrumar, Rose devia estar sendo uma dor na bunda para o meu ex marido.

Acordei no domingo cheia de disposição e incrivelmente bem conformada em ter beijado Elliot, eu não tinha mais nada com Edward e era uma mulher adulta, devia ser bem resolvida com essas questões, eu também não tinha planos de ficar sozinha para sempre, pensei até na possibilidade de que se Elliot quisesse algo mais sério eu estaria disposta, mas só depois que eu me livrar do sobrenome Cullen.

Fiz o café de Lizzie dançando pela cozinha, algo dentro de mim havia mudado, eu me sentia jovem e alegre e sabia que esses eram os efeitos que Elliot tinha sobre mim, pouco importava se eu o conhecia há alguns meses, ele tinha sido meu porto seguro nas horas difíceis.

- Bom dia mamãezinha - Lizzie sorriu preguiçosa sentando em seu banquinho azul

- Bom dia amorzinho - sorri para minha pequena dorminhoca de cara amassada.

- Posso tomar um pouco de suco?

- É claro docinho - virei para ver seu rostinho sonolento descansando na bancada - Você quer de laranja ou melão? Mamãe faz rapidinho

- Pode ser de caixinha?

- Certo, mas não se acostume - beijei sua testa e abri o armário em busca dos malditos sucos - Tem morango e uva, qual você quer?

- Uva - pediu manhosa, coloquei o canudinho no lugar certo e passei a caixinha para ela - Posso comer minha panqueca com calda?

- Pode - concordei com um sorrisinho - Que tal irmos ao parque hoje?

- Sério? - seus olhos brilharam - Podemos mesmo ir?

- Claro, tome seu café todinho e aí podemos ir brincar um pouco

- Podemos chamar o tio Elliot? - ela inclinou sua cabeça para o lado me fitando com seus grandes olhos azuis - Por favorzinho

- Hmm - fingi pensar - Mas é claro que podemos

Ela bateu palmas animada e comeu tudo enquanto narrava sua conversa com Edward, ao que parece ele estava bastante interessado sobre o seu dia, no fundo eu fiquei orgulhosa por ele estar agindo como um pai de verdade, Lizzie precisava dele, mesmo com todos aqueles defeitos ela ainda precisava da presença do pai em sua vida.

Arrumei minha bolsa com todas as tralhas necessárias que uma mãe de uma garota hiperativa de 5 anos precisava: Fraldas de pano, roupa extra, protetor solar, pente, prendedor de cabelo, câmera fotográfica e alguns brinquedos. Liguei para Elliot e nós nos encontramos na garagem, ele prendeu Lizzie em sua cadeirinha e ajeitou sua bicicleta no porta malas, deu a volta para abrir a porta para mim e me roubou um beijo quando minha filha estava distraída demais escolhendo qual cd escutar durante nossa pequena viagem até o Griffith Park.

**Elizabeth**

Uau.

Nunquinha na minha vida eu tinha pisado num parque tão grandão assim.

Elliot me colocou nos ombros e segurou a mão da mamãe enquanto nós andávamos pela grama verdinha do Griffith procurando um lugar para brincar, eu fiquei olhando por vários minutos as mãos dos dois, será que aquilo significava que o titio já tinha virado o namoradinho da mamãe? Eca.

Se ele estivessem mesmo namorando iam se beijar igualzinho nos filmes, tia Rose sempre disse que comecinhos de namoros são nojentos. Eu gosto bastante do Elliot, ele é bonito, engraçado e sabe cantar todas as músicas da Miley, só que não vai ser legal ver ele enfiando a língua na boca da minha mamãezinha. No fundo eu ainda queria que papai se acertasse com a mamãe, mas eu sabia que era ruim criar esperanças.

Vovô diz que eu sou uma velha no corpo de uma criança de 5 anos.

Na verdade 5 anos e meio.

Fazia um tempão que eu não saia para brincar num lugar tão legal, mamãe melecou minha cara com protetor, eu odiava aquele creme branco nojento com cheiro de uva, ela me deu todas as recomendações que eu já tinha decorado e me deixou correr pelo parque. Eu realmente queria que o papai estivesse conosco, mas ele mesmo disse que não poderia ficar agora, mas que algum dia tudo ia voltar para o seu devido lugar. Eu espero que sim, sinto saudades de quando mamãe preparava o café da manhã dançando na cozinha de pijama de ursinho, papai ria da sua roupa de criança e a girava em volta da mesa enquanto dava "bom dia" e a beijava daquele jeito nojento, eles até usavam a língua. Eca.

Mamãe sempre sorria quando papai a abraçava, nós sempre tomávamos café da manhã juntos, mas um dia o papai começou a sair cedo demais para ir trabalhar com aqueles desenhos legais que depois viravam casas de verdade, daí só sobrou eu e a mamãe e ela parou de dançar na cozinha para sempre.

Minha mãezinha ela a bailarina mais legal e bonita do mundo, eu queria ser igualzinha a ela quando crescesse, bem bonita e com um namorado gatão, mas gato como o papai, não como o tio Elliot.

- Mamãe, mamãe - ergui os braços pedindo colo para minha mãezinha, ela me pegou nos braços com um pouquinho de dificuldade, papai sempre dizia que eu era grande e pesada demais para o corpinho pequeno da minha mãezinha, mas eu gostava tanto quanto ela me pegava no colo, assim eu podia apertar seu pescoço e cheirar seu cabelo que tinha cheirinho de morango, igual o da minha boneca favorita.

- O que foi docinho? - mamãe beijou minha testa e se abaixou para sentar comigo no chão, assim ficava mais fácil para eu continuar no seu colo.

- Podemos tomar sorvete? De chocolate com menta? - Chocolate e menta, a combinação perfeita, o sorvete favorito do papai e da tia Alice.

- Eca, você e essa sua mania chata de gostar de tudo o que o seu pai gosta - ela riu fazendo cosquinhas na minha barriga - Não sei como vocês conseguem tomar isso, mas ok, eu compro um para você.

Com uma casquinha na mão eu pedi para mamãe tirar uma foto minha e mandar para o papai, eu sabia que ele adorava quando eu mostrava que era uma mini cópia sua, principalmente quando o assunto era comida.

Eu tomei o sorvete inteirinho com um sorriso enorme, tio Elliot estava concentrado em não deixar o seu sorvete cair em sua camisa branca, mas ele acabou se sujando e fez um beicinho engraçado, as vezes ele parecia o tio Emmett. Mamãe achou graça e pegou um paninho para limpar a roupa dele, como ela fazia comigo quando eu ainda me lambuzava com o sorvete, agora ela não faz mais, eu sou quase adulta e posso tomar meu sorvete sem me sujar.

Algumas vezes eu penso sobre minha família e sobre como tudo mudou, vovó disse que eu precisava ser madura sobre a separação dos meus pais, mesmo não sabendo ainda o que aquela palavra significava eu estava tentando. Era tudo muito confuso, confuso mesmo.

Uma hora eu desejava que mamãe pudesse ser feliz com Elliot, mas depois eu pensava que ela podia ser feliz de novo com o papai. Eu gostava de Los Angeles, mas amava Miami. Eu pensei que era melhor que papai e mamãe se separassem, mas eu os desejava juntos.

Será que eu tenho que ir em um daqueles médicos de gente que fica confusa?

No começo eu bem que tentei ver as coisas direitinho, do jeito que a mamãe tinha me ensinado, mas agora era diferente, eu realmente estava sentindo falta da minha vida antiga.

**Elliot Thompson**

Sorri enquanto absorvia o sol e observava a cena na minha frente.

Lindas. As duas eram as criaturas mais lindas que eu já havia conhecido.

Rolando pela grama com sorrisos imensos estavam Isabella e Elizabeth, as duas pessoinhas que arrebataram meu coração numa tarde ensolarada de sexta-feira e me fizeram prisioneiro de seus encantos.

Minhas novas vizinhas tinham virado meu mundo de ponta cabeça, eu sempre fui um mulherengo assumido, tive casos e mais casos de uma noite, mas prometi a mim mesmo que quando encontrasse a garota dos meus sonhos eu largaria toda a vida promíscua e me dedicaria a ela. Eu encontrei a garota por quem eu esperava, mas ela vinha atada a um pacote de mágoas e guardava em um potinho seu coração estilhaçado.

Por mais que eu me esforçasse para entender o que levou o pai de Lizzie a agir como um idiota eu não chegava a uma conclusão. Quem diabos em sã consciência trocaria uma mulher como Bella por uma vadia qualquer? Bella era a pessoa mais incrível, bonita, espirituosa, bem humorada, inteligente e altruísta que eu já havia conhecido, céus, ela era perfeita. Talvez seja um pouco exagerado, mas aquela baboseira de amor a primeira vista realmente existe. Certo, não era amor, não esse tipo, não ainda, era apenas uma paixão descontrolada e um senso de proteção enorme que beirava a insanidade, eu apenas queria proteger as duas de qualquer pessoa ruim e isso incluia o tal ex marido babaca.

Lizzie era uma criaturinha engraçada, sendo meiga como só ela sabia me conquistou no primeiro momento que vi seus grandes olhos azuis, eu tinha uma paixão nem tão secreta por crianças e sonhava ser pai de uma garotinha como Lizzie, uma pequena criança alegre e engraçadinha como minha pequena bailarina hiperativa.

Outra coisa que estava longe da minha compreensão era o fato do pai de Lizzie não dar a atenção que ela merecia, uma garota como ela só merecia o melhor, todo o amor do mundo das pessoas que a rodeavam, Bella me contou sua vida e seu ex marido estava longe de ser o cara amoroso e pai ideal, tudo que eu estava lutando para ser para as duas.

Eu sabia das limitações de Bella, do seu medo que tudo desmoronasse novamente, apesar de desejar matar o filho da puta que destruiu seu coração eu estava sendo paciente, mostrando a Bella que eu não era igual seu ex marido, que cuidaria das duas como ele deveria ter feito, mas não fez.

Estava disposto, mas do que nunca a cuidar das duas para sempre.

**Isabella**

- Hey Baby - Elliot me puxou pela cintura e depositou um beijo na minha testa - Tá afim de um cachorro quente?

- Eu tive uma maldita infecção da última vez, eles foram riscados do meu cardápio para sempre - bufei, de jeito nenhum eu iria repetir uma enxaqueca e todo o vômito desnecessário.

- Então nós vamos comer batatas fritas

- Elliot você está me estragando

- Estou te mostrando o lado bom da vida, gordura faz bem para a alma de vez em quando, vamos lá sua magricela chata, aposto que Lizzie está comigo

- Sim - minha filha gritou erguendo as mãos para o alto - Eu quero muitas batatas fritas, com muito molho de churrasco.

A maldita mania de comer todas as porcarias que Edward come, porque diabos ela não podia ser adepta a um bom sorvete de baunilha? Ah sim claro, ela era uma minicópia de Edward, não bastava a aparência, ela ainda tinha que gostar das mesmas coisas que ele. Pelo menos a dança veio de mim, porque se ela tivesse puxado isso do pai seria uma péssima bailarina.

Nós comemos mais um pouco e brincamos no parque até anoitecer, minha filha bocejou e pediu colo para Elliot enquanto eu carregava suas tralhas para o carro, confortável e segura no banco de trás entre uma troca de faixa do cd da Miley ela colocou sua cabecinha no vão entre os bancos da frente.

- Vocês estão namorando?

Inferno.

- Hm, não - respondi rápido demais e ela me olhou com seu ar de sabichona

- Amigos andam de mãos dadas?

- Claro que sim garota, volte a cantar sua musiquinha ok? - ela revirou os olhos e se encostou no assento pensativa

- Mãe?

- Que foi Lizzie?

- Você vai me levar para o aniversário do papai?

Merda, eu tinha me esquecido completamente. O que eu ia dizer a ela? Estava mais do que óbvio que eu não iria colocar meus pés em Miami, mas mesmo assim essa era uma data que ela sempre fazia questão de passar com Edward.

- Não, mas o tio Emmett pode vir te buscar - suspirei - Mamãe vai falar com a tia Rosalie.

Lizzie passou o resto do trajeto quieta, cantarolando vez ou outra um trecho de alguma música e voltando a ficar calada em seguida. O celular de Rosalie estava desligado, pensei em ligar para Esme, mas achei melhor tentar Alice, assim caso ela estivesse disponível eu levaria minha filha para a casa dela e ela ficaria responsável por fazer surpresa ao resto do pessoal no dia do aniversário de Edward. Resolvemos tudo com detalhes e quando eu desliguei Elliot estava estacionando no meio fio, ele carregou uma Lizzie sonolenta até sua cama e se encarregou de colocar um pijama nela enquanto eu ligava o computador atrás de uma agência de aluguel de carros, já que mesmo com o dinheiro em mãos eu ainda não tinha providenciado um carro para mim e andava de carona para cima e para baixo com meu vizinho.

- Bells, eu posso levar vocês até lá ou você pega meu carro emprestado, eu fico com o R8 e você vai com o Saab, não fica aí gastando dinheiro com bobeira.

- Nem pensar Elliot, você já faz demais por mim, eu não vou te submeter a um dia e meio de viagem para deixar Lizzie em Miami

- Então vá com o meu carro, deixe de ser teimosa - ele puxou a tomada do computador e me encarou de braços cruzados - Anda, escolhe, eu vou com vocês ou você vai pegar meu carro emprestado?

Bem, talvez eu pudesse usar Elliot a meu favor, se ele fosse comigo nós podíamos ficar em algum hotel e eu não precisaria voltar para casa por falta de companhia e depois ter que retornar para buscar minha filha.

- Você vai comigo - cedi - Nós vamos na sexta de noite, o aniversário de Edward é no domingo, nos ficaremos em algum hotel, tudo bem?

- Você quer que eu fique em um hotel com você? - ele perguntou incrédulo - Bem, minha ideia inicial era deixar vocês lá e voltar, achei que você ficaria na sua irmã ou algo assim.

- Não, Rose vai estar muito ocupada pentelhando Edward, ela diz que o odeia, mas aposto que ela está ajudando na organização da festa dele, eu não quero ficar sozinha, nós ficamos num hotel e Lizzie vai para a casa dos avós, e aí?

- Tudo bem - ele sorriu de orelha a orelha - Agora vem aqui me dar um beijo.

.

.

.

**Edward Cullen**

- Pela milésima vez, eu não quero uma festa de aniversário.

Esme fez cara feia para mim e me ameaçou com a colher de pau, tudo isso porque eu não queria a porra de um bolo e gente feliz na minha cola no dia do meu aniversário. Qual o sentido de comemorar sem Bella e Lizzie? Meu aniversário parecia feriado para as duas, elas me acordavam com panquecas, ovos e muito bacon no café e me enchiam de presentes e mimos o resto do dia, faziam meu bolo juntas e Lizzie confeitava com sua criatividade infantil, mesmo em tempos de crise Bella nunca deixou de comemorar meu aniversário comigo. Bem, até agora, mas todos dizem que sempre há uma primeira vez.

A verdade é que eu não quero comemorar nada sem a presença das minhas mulheres.

- Deixe de ser babaca - Rosalie bateu na minha cabeça - Eu sei muito bem o porque você não quer comemorar, mas quer saber? Eu faço questão de fazer uma festa enorme para você, só pelo prazer de te ver sofrer.

Então ignorando todos os meus protestos a loira começou a ligar para todos os meus amigos e familiares, ela ligou até para Carol, fazendo uma voz de simpatia fingida ela comentou com minha namorada que iria organizar uma festa para mim e que ela tinha que garantir que eu estivesse lá. Ótimo, aparentemente eu não tenho como fugir dessa merda.

A sexta passou voando, entre foder até adormecer e ignorar as futilidades de Caroline eu recebi um telefonema da minha irmã, sendo pentelha como sempre ela ligou apenas para dizer que eu precisava comparecer na casa dos nossos pais no sábado. Concordei ainda zonzo e voltei a dormir, disposto a acordar somente no dia seguinte, depois do meio dia.

No sábado eu tinha alguns projetos para terminar, mas nada que me atrapalhasse muito e na hora do jantar eu já estava livre das obrigações, tudo que fiz foi dar um beijo na minha namorada e seguir até a casa dos meus pais onde o carro de Emmett e Jasper estavam estacionados. Reunião familiar, perfeito.

Toquei a campainha duas vezes e não fui recebido pela minha doce mãe, revirei os olhos e tirei minhas chaves do bolso para abrir a porta, o hall estava vazio, mas dava para ouvir a gritaria na sala de jogos, eles deviam estar reunidos para algum filme idiota ou campeonato.

- Que bela recepção - gritei no corredor, Esme abriu a porta rindo e veio ao meu encontro

- Filho, que bom que você veio - ela me abraçou apertado e sorriu ligeiramente - Venha, tenho uma coisa para você - segui minha mãe pelo corredor até a grande porta de madeira da sala de jogos, avistei Alice e Jasper se digladeando na frente do Xbox enquanto Rose e Emm conversavam baixinho com Carlisle.

Então eu a vi.

- Surpresa - Esme apontou para a pequena garota embolada em uma manta lilás no canto esquerdo do sofá, ela sorriu cheia de manha e tombou a cabecinha de lado para me analisar melhor.

- Oi papai - sua voz doce e infantil preencheu o silêncio da sala, todos estavam me olhando como se eu fosse algum tipo de aberração ou pudesse fazer algo contra minha pequena garota. Estreitei a distância entre nós e a peguei no colo como há muito tempo não fazia, beijei seus cabelos, suas bochechas, seu nariz, sua testa e fitei seus olhinhos azuis com um sorriso imenso no rosto.

Céus, como eu sentia falta dessa pirralha, como eu pude um dia ter ignorado a presença dessa criatura tão igual a mim?

- Oi docinho - beijei suas pálpebras - Papai sentiu sua falta

- Eu também estava com saudades papai - apertei seu corpinho contra o meu e aspirei seu cheirinho de bebê, ela estava em meus braços, minha filha estava aqui comigo, consciente dos olhares dos meus familiares eu enterrei o rosto em seus cabelos e comecei a chorar como uma criança, o que eu fiz com minha vida? O que foi que eu fiz para essa criança inocente? Eu só precisava ser um pai amoroso, mas eu tinha falhado - Shh papai, não precisa chorar, eu estou aqui.

Mesmo com todas as minhas merdas ela estava ali, me consolando quando era ela que devia ser consolada, me amando incondicionalmente como ela sempre fez desde o momento em que nasceu. Lizzie me deu amor, me fez seu herói e eu não soube retribuir nada disso. Eu não a merecia.

- Quem trouxe você baby? - perguntei enxugando os olhos e apertando suas bochechas gordinhas

- O tio Elliot e a mamãe - ela sorriu torto como eu e ficou esperando mais perguntas

- Bella está aqui? - uma chama de esperança se acendeu em meu peito, ela estava aqui? Onde?

- Hm não, mamãe e tio Elliot foram para um hotel.

Espere só um minutinho.

Quem diabos é Elliot?

E o que ele está fazendo num hotel com a _minha_ mulher?

* * *

**N/a: Olá bonitinhas, cá estou eu trazendo capítulo novo, as reviews caíram muito, temos tanta visualização e só um pititico de reviews, mas ok, tem muitas leitoras que merecem então esse capítulo vai para elas. Sejam boazinhas e eu volto. Beijos :***


	7. Chapter 7

**Edward Cullen**

- Lizzie docinho, vamos conversar com o papai lá em cima? - ela balançou a cabeça concordando, embora estivesse confusa, a carreguei escada acima ignorando os risinhos de Rosalie, aquela cadela sabia quem era o tal Elliot. Coloquei minha filha em cima da minha antiga cama e ajoelhei para ficar do seu tamanho, tirei os cabelos que grudavam em sua testa e respirei fundo antes de perguntar - Baby, conte para o papai, quem é Elliot?

- Ah, o tio Elliot é nosso vizinho - ela sorriu - Ele é muito legal, ele é amigo da mamãe desde que a gente se mudou, mas acho que algum dia eles vão virar namorados.

Como é que é?

- Ele veio deixar a gente aqui porque não queria que a mamãe gastasse dinheiro alugando um carro, ah ele anda de mãos dadas com a mamãe, amigos andam de mãos dadas né papai? Ele me leva para comer e brincar no parque, também conta historinha para eu dormir, de vez em quando ele fica conversando com a mamãe até tarde na sala, mas como é conversa chata de adulto eu fico brincando no meu quarto, sabia que o tio Elliot já fez macarrão para mim? Ficou grudado na panela, mas mesmo assim ficou gostoso, só tinha que colocar um pouquinho de molho com carne picadinha...

Me desliguei do falatório de Lizzie e de toda a babação que ela estava fazendo ao futuro defunto. Bella é maluca? Como ela coloca outro homem em casa? Nós temos uma filha pequena! Se ele for um pedófilo? Um psicopata, um aliciador, um ladrão? Será que Bella não pensa nessas coisas?

- Ah esqueci de falar, a mamãe trabalha na empresa dele, tio Elliot é o chefe dela.

Foda-me, vizinho, chefe e provável namorado. Porque eu deixei Bella ir embora? Porra, eu mereço uma surra que me deixe inconsciente, acho que Rosalie pode cuidar disso e ela faria com gosto.

- Paizinho, você ouviu o que eu falei? - Lizzie estralou os dedinhos na frente do meu rosto - Eu tô com fome

- Vou fazer alguma coisa para gente comer, vem - estiquei a mão, ela pegou desconfiada e me encarou enquanto eu a rebocava escada abaixo.

- Você vai fazer alguma coisa para gente comer?

- Vou. Que foi?

- Nada, só que é estranho - claro que era estranho, eu nunca tinha preparado uma sopa para ela, que pai de merda eu sou.

Ainda ignorando minha mãe e sua colher de pau e consequentemente o resto da família eu corri com Lizzie para a cozinha e peguei tudo que precisava para fazer uma salada de frango com maça e palmito.

- Posso ajudar?

- Não, fica quietinha aí - apontei para o banquinho - O papai vai cuidar de tudo.

Em 30 minutos eu tinha uma ótima salada, suco de laranja natural, um dedo cortado e uma pirralha rindo na bancada da cozinha. Comemos conversando sobre a nova escola da minha filha, sobre o ballet e sobre tudo que ela tinha visitado em LA, a maioria das coisas que ela tinha feito era com o tal Elliot e se antes eu já me sentia culpado por ser um pai ausente, agora eu queria me matar pela estupidez. Elliot estava roubando meu lugar na vida de Lizzie.

Mais tarde Rosalie se juntou a nós na cozinha, enquanto eu lavava a louça ela se movia de um lado para o outro procurando algo doce para comer, a loira encontrou um pote de sorvete de baunilha e alguns cookies de chocolate feitos por Esme, Lizzie fez cara feia para a escolha, como eu a garota odiava sorvete meia boca, nossa paixão era um bom e velho chocolate com menta. Voltamos para a sala e nos enroscamos no sofá para ver um filme qualquer na tv, minha filha foi amassada, beijada, paparicada e de tanta melação ela se cansou na metade do filme e pediu colo cheia de manha.

- Quer ir para casa? - perguntei tirando os cabelos de sua testa

- Não, sua namorada mora lá - ela revirou os olhos e soltou um sonoro "duh", Rosalie explodiu em uma gargalhada alta mostrando os polegares para Lizzie.

- E você vai dormir aonde bonitinha? - apertei sua bochecha do jeito que a irritava

- Eu posso dormir em muitos lugares - ela empurrou minha mão - Lá em cima, na casa da tia Alice, na tia Rose, posso pedir para o tio Elliot me pegar e posso ir dormir com a mamãe no hotel - revirei os olhos - Com tantos lugares para escolher você acha mesmo que eu vou para a sua casa dormir com sua namoradinha estranha? Não mesmo, obrigada.

- Rosalie você estragou minha filha - grunhi - Elizabeth Cullen, eu vou ter uma conversinha com a sua mãe, aposto que foi ela que colocou essas coisas na sua cabeça, você tem que respeitar a namorada do papai - ela cruzou os braços.

- Ah é? Eu ouvi o que a mamãe contou para o tio Elliot tá? Você ficou com essa sua namorada quando era casado com a mamãe, isso é errado, mulheres que ficam com homens casados não merecem respeito de ninguém.

- Essa menina tem quantos anos? - Emmett debochou

- Lizzie suba e vá pegar suas coisas, você vai para casa comigo - apontei para as escadas - Sobe, anda, eu não vou tolerar sua malcriação - ela virou de cara feia e subiu as escadas batendo os pés, Esme me olhou ainda com sua colher de pau na mão e eu soube que tinha passado dos limites.

- Porra, é assim que você trata a sua filha? - Rosalie gritou - É assim que você quer reconstruir a relação de vocês? Brigando com sua filha só porque ela falou a verdade sobre a puta da sua namorada? Lizzie vai para casa comigo, ouse discordar que eu ignoro todo o respeito que tenho por Esme e te dou uma boa surra.

Merda, eu tinha que estragar a coisa toda aqui.

Lizzie não estava errada e eu sabia que Bella jamais falaria qualquer coisa sobre Carol na frente da nossa filha, que idiota eu sou, em vez de ignorar a pirraça da minha filha e simplesmente dormir com ela no meu antigo quarto eu tentei conter sua malcriação da pior forma possível, que grande bastardo eu sou. Lizzie não tinha que cair de amores por Carol, eu nunca cobraria isso dela, mas ela devia respeito aos mais velhos e eu não soube recriminá-la de uma maneira mais sutil.

Talvez Elliot seja melhor que eu.

Subi as escadas correndo e abri a porta do quarto que costumava ser meu, lá estava minha filha, encolhida na cama de beicinho e fazendo força para segurar as lágrimas, sentei ao seu lado e a puxei para meu colo.

- Desculpe docinho, nós vamos dormir aqui tudo bem? - ela fungou e assentiu desanimada - Baby, quer conversar?

- Eu não gosto da sua namorada, não quero ficar perto dela - Lizzie levantou irritada - Não quero ficar na sua casa.

- Nossa casa - corrigi

- Não, sua casa - ela fungou e se virou para mim e tudo que eu vi foi a tristeza em seus olhos tão parecidos com os meus - Ela deixou de ser nossa quando você colocou uma estranha lá dentro.

Eu não tinha argumentos suficientes para provar o contrário. Estava errado, mais uma vez só para variar.

**Isabella**

Deixar Lizzie com Alice foi mais difícil do que eu pensava, além de aguentar uns bons puxões de orelha eu enfrentei a inspeção Cullen. O alvo? Elliot. Claro que ele foi todo sorrisos para minha ex cunhada e em poucos minutos Alice estava em suas mãos, ela bem que tentou fazer com que eu ficasse em sua casa, ou pelo menos me instalasse na casa de Rosalie, mas eu estava decidida a ficar longe de qualquer comentário sobre a festa de Edward. Lizzie entrou no carro com mil e uma recomendações da minha parte e mil beijos da parte de Elliot, os dois ficaram agarrados por uns bons dois minutos antes de Alice buzinar e minha pequena saltar para o carro com um sorrisinho meigo.

Bem, parece que somos apenas Elliot e eu.

Encontramos um bom hotel no centro, Elliot entregou as chaves e me deixou no hall com as malas enquanto dava entrada em nossos quartos.

- Só tem um quarto vago, vamos procurar outro hotel - o bonito já ia me arrastar porta afora, mas nem sob tortura eu volto para o carro, minha bunda já sofreu sua cota de danos diária, não tem nada que me faça sentar naqueles bancos de couro pelas próximas 12 horas.

- Você é algum pervertido ou algo assim? - ele revirou os olhos - Podemos ficar no mesmo quarto, eu não mordo e nem estou disposta a passar mais alguns minutos sentada naquele carro.

Elliot não questinonou, demos entrada na suíte e assim que nossos pés alcançaram o quarto nós nos jogamos na cama e capotamos em seguida. O dia seguinte foi melancólico, eu costumava passar essa data com Edward, mesmo em tempos nebulosos o seu aniversário era quase um feriado. Nada era como antes, eu não estava preparando seu café da manhã, pelo contrário, estava aproveitando o meu próprio café na companhia de Elliot. Nós comemos e nos arrumamos para andar pela cidade, fizemos algumas compras, almoçamos comida chinesa e no final da tarde compramos sorvete e sentamos na areia molhada da praia para jogar conversa fora.

- Baby, você ficou com esse bico o dia inteiro, não seria mais fácil simplesmente aparecer na festa do cara? - Elliot virou em meu colo para me encarar

- Não, não seria mais fácil - revirei os olhos - É o primeiro aniversário desde que a gente se conhece que não estamos juntos, é difícil para mim ok? Para de implicar comigo - bati em seu braço irritada.

- Ok, desculpe, foi só uma sugestão - ele ergueu os braços em forma de rendição e virou para olhar a praia - Eu gosto daqui, é um bom lugar

- É - suspirei - Mas eu gosto mais de Londres, eu devia ter batido o pé e ficado por lá.

- Provavelmente você seria uma bailarina de sucesso - ele me cutucou

- Não, provavelmente eu seria a mesma pessoa que sou hoje, eu corri atrás dos sonhos de Edward e não dos meus sonhos.

- Você abriu mão de muita coisa por ele.

- É, mas isso não importa mais - fiz cara feia e Elliot entendeu que o assunto estava encerrado, eu não precisava de lembretes, sabia bem tudo o que tinha deixado para ficar com Edward, se eu tinha feito aquilo fiz por que o amava e apesar dos pesares nossa união me deu Lizzie, eu era extremamente grata pela filha que tinha, talvez se eu tivesse tentado seguir carreira como bailarina jamais teria algum tempo para me tornar mãe, Lizzie era a minha vida e eu não me imaginava nos palcos sem ela lá para me apaludir.

- Quero sorvete - ele pediu depois de um tempo calado.

- Você é uma criança Elliot - ri e de um tapinha em sua mão - Anda levanta, vamos voltar para o hotel, quero comer bolinhos com café.

Nós voltamos para o hotel munidos de bolinhos, sorvete e café, deitamos na cama para ver uma comédia de mulherzinha que Elliot tinha escolhido, no meio do filme ele desistiu de prestar atenção e se jogou em cima de mim cheio de manha pedindo beijo e carinho. Não tinha como negar, Elliot era um encanto, um homem disposto e determinado a me fazer feliz, não era tarde demais para mim afinal. Edward era meu passado, um pedaço de mim, uma tatuagem bem no centro do meu coração, mas não havia esperanças de um futuro para nós, nós éramos apenas passado, uma infinidade de lembranças boas e ruins que havia chegado ao fim. Elliot era meu presente e o meu futuro, havia esperanças para nós, mas elas só aconteceriam se eu estivesse disposta a me entregar de bandeja e esquecer toda a merda que minha vida um dia foi.

Eu estava mais do que disposta a viver outra vez, ser feliz, me permitir rir até a barriga doer ao lado desse homem doce que fazia todos os gostos da minha pequena, nossa pequena. Elliot nunca seria o pai de Lizzie, esse posto era de Edward, mas isso não impedia que ele amasse minha filha como sua própria. Nós ficaríamos bem.

**Edward Cullen**

- Bom dia paizinho, adivinha só que dia é hoje? – as mãos pequenas de Lizzie seguraram minhas bochechas e ela tentou puxar minhas cobertas, virei na cama e joguei o travesseiro na cabeça esperando que ela me desse mais alguns minutos de sono - Hã hã não pode, tem que levantar.

- Docinho, vamos dormir mais um pouquinho? – puxei seu corpinho para cima do meu e a acomodei na minha barriga – Dorme neném.

- Pai, eu não sou mais um bebê! Anda, levanta, eu trouxe café da manhã para o aniversariante mais bonito do mundo inteirinho.

Pisquei devagar e abri os olhos focando seu rostinho tão perto do meu, ela sorriu cheia de dentes e meu coração deu um salto no peito, minha filha era uma criaturinha adóravel, o amor que ela sentia por mim estava tão explícito em seu olhar doce que eu me amaldiçoei por nunca ter dado valor aquilo, nunca ter dado valor aos nossos pequenos momentos e, mesmo assim, ela estava aqui com um sorriso lindo me encarando como se eu fosse algum tipo de super herói.

- Aê, você acordou – ela se ajeitou em meu peito e se inclinou para roçar seu nariz no meu em um beijinho de esquimó – Feliz aniversário papai, eu te amo um tantão assim ó.

Minha filha abriu os braços o máximo que podia para tentar expressar seu sentimento e eu não pude resistir, eu queria esmagá-la com beijos e só parar quando meus pulmões reclamassem a falta de ar.

- Obrigado docinho, papai também ama você – ela sorriu – Uau o que temos aqui?

- Panquecas com muuuuuuuuuuuuuuita calda, ovos, bacon e café.

- Você fez tudo isso sozinha? – arregalei os olhos tentando parecer abismado, ela riu

- Não né, vovó me ajudou, mas eu juro que a calda eu coloquei sozinha em cima dessas panquecas aí.

O café com Lizzie foi um evento nada silencioso, ela me fez sentar e abrir a boca e me tratou como se eu fosse um bebê, eu estava me divertindo tanto que não notei Alice na poltrona tirando diversas fotos de ângulos diferentes, minha filha bateu palminhas e sujou minhas bochechas com calda para que a foto ficasse mais legal, entre caldas e fotos Carol entrou no quarto acabando a brincadeira, Lizzie se irritou comigo, eu me irritei com Carol, Carol se irritou com Lizzie e Alice se irritou com todos.

- Carol _querida -_ minha mãe apareceu na porta com sua inseparável colher de pau – Vamos descer e deixar Edward com Lizzie não é? Tenho certeza que você pode esperar lá em baixo enquanto eles terminam o café e trocam de roupa.

- Eu posso esperar aqui – ela tentou contrariar, Esme levantou a colher de pau e apontou para o corredor – Tudo bem, tudo bem.

- Você viu isso não viu? – Lizzie apontou para a porta quando Carol sumiu com Esme no corredor – Ela é uma... como é o nome mesmo tia Alice?

- Vadia.

- Alice!

- Uh, desculpe – minha irmã abriu um sorriso gigantesco e beijou a testa de Lizzie – Não repita isso docinho, use "boboca" ou algo do tipo.

- Você não está ajudando – grunhi

- Ok, ok – ela levantou as mãos e riu – Nada de vadia e boboca para você pirralha, é coisa de adulto, sua mãe me mata se eu te ensinar porcarias.

- Tá bom titia – minha filha piscou os olhos e jogou os cabelos para trás – Eu prometo que nunca vou dizer que a namorada do papai é uma vadia.

- Elizabeth!

- Desculpa, foi sem querer. Eu juro.

O jardim estava lotado, o que era para ser uma comemoração simples se tornou uma festa imensa. Eu odiei.

Meus pés estavam doendo de tanto andar sorrindo e acenando para todos e receber cumprimentos, Lizzie não descolou de mim um minuto e sempre que podia ela pentelhava Carol, minha namorada estava se comportando como uma criança, ela trocou farpas com minha filha e fez beicinho até eu ficar puto e dar um basta na palhaçada. Lizzie era minha filha, minha prioridade, não tinha nenhuma maneira no inferno que eu a faria ficar em segundo plano outra vez, nunca mais. Insatisfeita com a falta de atenção Carol voltou para casa antes do famoso "Parabéns para você", eu sinceramente não me importei com isso, ter minha filha em meus braços era melhor que qualquer outra coisa e eu precisava aproveitar as últimas horas que teria com ela.

Lizzie ia embora e meu coração já estava apertado, só Deus sabia quando nós nos veríamos outra vez.

* * *

**N/a: Eu sei, eu demorei e não foi pouco.**

**Infelizmente minhas aulas voltaram, meu pc quebrou e eu perdi metade do capítulo, então me perdoem pelo cap tão curtinho. Quero deixar claro que não vou abandonar NENHUMA fic, só vou demorar um pouquinho mais enquanto estou me adaptando com as aulas de manhã, tarde e curso ok? Assim que conseguir administrar meu tempo disponível eu voltarei com mais capítulos. SEOD está quase terminando, LTF ainda tem um longo caminho pela frente então sejam boazinhas. Beijinhos.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Edward Cullen**

Parece irônico olhar para trás agora, meu eu antigo acreditava fielmente que ninguém, absolutamente ninguém é capaz de mudar do dia para noite, na verdade eu ainda acredito nisso, porque eu realmente venho tentado sair da merda e viver como um homem, mas aí eu sempre caio no mesmo poço e falho miseravelmente como um garotinho assustado.

Qual é o maldito problema? O que diabos há de errado comigo?

Eu tinha uma vida boa, uma esposa, um apartamento, uma família, um emprego dos sonhos, mas eu joguei tudo para o ar, como um bastardo insatisfeito, como aquele papel de bala que a gente descarta pela janela do carro quando acha que não tem ninguém olhando. Agora, sentado nessa mesa, cheio de projetos para realizar, olhando para o porta-retrato digital onde Lizzie sorri com um potinho de sorvete de chocolate com menta, eu percebo que minha vida foi uma grande mentira.

Já fazem dois longos anos que Bella se foi, ela arrumou um emprego, uma casa, uma vida nova e um namorado, firmou seus pés em Los Angeles e nunca mais voltou, nós não trocamos nenhuma palavra nesse tempo, mas se eu pudesse dizer algo eu diria que estou feliz por ela. Eu realmente estou, não digo isso para parecer bonzinho ou diminuir minha culpa, é o que eu sinto de verdade. Bella é uma mulher maravilhosa e Deus sabe que ela merece tudo o que conquistou. Enquanto ela construía sua vida longe de mim eu continuei feito um babaca, querendo mudar sem se mexer, eu me arrastei por um ano, com Carol sendo a minha sombra, sabendo que aquilo era uma merda, mas sem ânimo para anular qualquer coisa que estivesse entre nós, então eu a encontrei fodendo com o zelador na cama que costumava ser minha e de Bella, eu sorri, se pudesse transformar minha vida em um maldito filme essa seria aquela maldita parte que os telespectadores gritam "Bem feito, seu idiota de merda".

Meu filme acabou aí.

Eu peguei um maldito papel e comecei a reescrever o roteiro dessa animação de bosta que eu vivi por muito tempo, acabou, minha vida não era a droga de um filme de colegial, com faixa etária mais 13 que as pessoas costumavam ver nas férias, eu queria bem mais que isso, queria ser lembrado, um clássico, não um filme cheio de críticas ruins, com pouco investimento e atores desconhecidos. Eu queria ser lendário.

Vendi o apartamento, comprei uma casa perto dos meus pais e caí de cabeça no trabalho, contratei uma governanta para cuidar da casa e comprei um cachorro, arrumei minha agenda de acordo com a agenda da minha filha para passar dois fins de semana por mês com ela.

Demorou para conciliar o que eu queria, mas agora tudo está no seu devido lugar, Bella nunca falou comigo, mas eu sei que ela está orgulhosa pelo pai que eu me tornei, agora Lizzie passa alguns feriados comigo também, é uma manobra trabalhosa buscá-la em LA, mas vale a pena sempre.

- Papai, podemos pedir pizza no jantar? A tia Nora disse que eu podia escolher alguma coisa hoje.

- Pizza? Eu pensei que você queria jantar na casa da vovó - tirei meus óculos de descanso e dei tapinhas no sofá para que ela sentasse, ignorando os livros e papéis no meu colo ela sentou em cima de mim e enlaçou os braços em volta do meu pescoço.

- A gente podia almoçar com a vovó, de noite a gente pode ir andar no parque e depois comer naquela pizzaria, nós três, como uma família. Não é legal eu ter duas famílias?

- Baby, você gostou da Nora, de verdade?

- Urrum, a tia Nora é muito legal, ela gosta de chocolate com menta.

- Lizzie!

- Ok, eu gosto dela mesmo papai, não tem problema você namorar, a mamãe namora o tio Elliot, eu gosto dele também, eu não gostava da Caroline porque ela é uma palavra-que-eu-não-posso-dizer, mas a tia Nora é legal, legal mesmo, de verdade.

Fiz cosquinhas em suas costelas e sorri, agradecido por Lizzie ser madura para enxergar que nossas vidas definitivamente estavam mudadas. Nora está comigo há pouco mais de 5 meses, nós nos conhecemos no parque, em um daqueles dias que eu estava determinado a mudar de vida, nós nos esbarramos na barraca de cachorro quente e conversamos para matar o tempo, trocamos telefones quando nossa vez chegou e um mês depois eu liguei para marcar um encontro. Nora Collins, minha nova namorada.

Eu tive medo de estar em uma roubada, com outra garota que Lizzie fosse odiar, mas então Alice conheceu Nora, Esme também e para a minha surpresa ela nem usou sua colher de pau naquele dia, tudo ficou bem, elas sabiam que não adiantava mais esfregar na minha cara que eu havia sido um estúpido ao perder Bella, era hora de seguir em frente, agora com uma mulher de verdade ao meu lado. "Sem vadias", palavras de Esme.

Para a minha surpresa Lizzie não emburrou quando eu eu contei sobre a nova namorada do papai, ela se manteve indiferente até conhecer Nora e depois as duas magicamente se entenderam muito bem.

- Edward Cullen largue esses papéis e mova seu corpo até aqui - Nora gritou da cozinha - Lizzie, vem comer, tem bolo de laranja!

- Viu? Eu realmente gosto dela - Lizzie sorriu empurrando as almofadas e disparando para a cozinha.

O café foi um evento barulhento, minha filha tagarelou sobre o ballet, suas recém descobertas e sobre a professora chata de matemática, ela ajudou Nora com a louça, feliz por poder ser útil em algo e depois disparou pelas escadas para se arrumar para nosso passeio.

Observei minha namorada rebolar pela cozinha guardando tudo que tinha utilizado para fazer o café, Nora estava descalça, suas pernas bem torneadas estavam cobertas por uma calça de pijama listrada, seus longos cabelos ruivos estavam embolados em um coque e ela vestia uma camisa grande demais para o seu corpo, minha camisa dos Giants, ela virou com o potinho de açúcar e sorriu para mim, seus olhos castanhos claros, quase verdes, brilhando de animação.

- Hey baby, pode guardar o açúcar para mim?

- Eu vou ganhar um beijo por isso? - perguntei tomando o pote das suas mãos, puxei o cós da sua calça até que ela estivesse perto o suficiente e enterrei minhas mãos em seus cabelos, soltando o coque e deixando seu cabelo balançar em torno de seu rosto.

- Soa tentador - sorriu e estalou um beijo na minha bochecha, depois no meu nariz e por fim nos meus lábios - Nós vamos almoçar com sua mãe? Alice me disse que Bella estaria lá hoje.

- É claro, Lizzie é uma gracinha - revirei os olhos - Porque ninguém me falou sobre isso?

- O que? Você não sabia? Não que eu me importe nem nada disso, só achei que você devia saber.

- Tudo bem, você quer ir almoçar em outro lugar? Podemos levar a Lizzie para o parque e tudo mais, talvez você não se sinta bem com a Bella lá e tudo isso.

- Não, tudo bem - ela sorriu - Vamos ser maduros baby, já faz tempo, Bella vai estar lá com seu namorado, você vai estar comigo, não pode ser tão ruim, esse encontro aconteceria uma hora ou outra, vocês tem uma filha juntos sabe, é um pouco óbvio.

- Tem certeza que não vai ficar desconfortável?

- Edward eu tenho 28 anos, não 15. Ela é mãe da sua filha, foi sua mulher por séculos, é claro que sua família gosta dela. Quando eu aceitei namorar com você eu sabia onde estava me metendo, então não, eu não vou me sentir desconfortável, porque eu sei que Esme a adora, mas ela gosta de mim também, então vamos nos divertir, isso vai ser bom para a Lizzie.

- Você é boa para caralho - beijei seu nariz - Obrigado.

- Não me agradeça por isso.

**Isabella**

- Porra Bella, me diz o que eu fiz para merecer esse abandono - Carlisle fingiu enxugar uma lágrima - Eu te criei garota, eu te mimei, cuidei de você e é assim que você retribui?

- Carl, deixe de ser um velho resmungão - revirei os olhos e o abracei apertado - Hey, esse aqui é o meu namorado, Elliot, pode fazer a famosa pergunta, ele aguenta.

- Então Elliot, quais são as suas intenções com a minha garota?

Deixei os dois na sala e corri para a cozinha atrás de Esme, Alice e minha adorável irmã, que vive mais na mansão do que em sua própria casa, as três estavam cochichando atrás do balcão, cortando legumes e sorrindo como adolescentes, pigarreei para me fazer presente.

- O que cheira tão bem aqui uh?

- Bella! - Esme gritou animada, empurrou os legumes para o lado e correu para me abraçar - Querida, quanto tempo.

- Eu sei, eu sei - revirei os olhos - Duas semanas é uma eternidade.

- Qual é, nós te vimos por alguns minutos, você tem que parar de fugir toda vez que Edward está prestes a aparecer Bella, uma hora encontrá-lo vai ser inevitável - Alice sorriu e beijou minha bochecha - Cadê o Elliot?

- Sala - peguei uma rodela de tomate - Lizzie?

- Está vindo para o almoço - Rosalie sorriu cutucando minhas costelas - E aí, pronta para conhecer a Nora?

- Sério, você só pode estar brincando!

- Eu disse que um encontro seria inevitável - Alice acrescentou despreocupadamente.

- Querida, ela não é uma megera, vamos apenas almoçar em paz e harmonia. Estamos entendidas? - Esme levantou sua colher de pau e eu assenti rapidamente.

Não podia ser tão ruim assim não é?

Já faz dois anos, dois longos anos e eu tenho estado melhor que nunca, qual é o maldito problema? É só encarar Edward e seguir em frente, apenas faça. Não pense, só faça. Eu posso aguentar isso. Eu aguento isso.

Eu havia seguido em frente, Edward também, já estava na hora de encarar um ao outro como adultos, sem choro, sem olhar para trás, sem fazer escândalo. No fundo eu sentia falta de Edward, não como homem, mas como o amigo que ele costumava ser, a boa companhia, o colo no meio da noite, o ombro para chorar. Agora, nesse momento eu consigo olhar para trás sem me arrepender de um dia ter casado com ele, é claro, ele me deu dias péssimos, fez coisas terríveis, mas em algum momento naquele meio tempo ele me amou, me fez feliz, nessas horas, quando meu cérebro não está inundado pelo sentimento de traição, eu consigo ser positiva, consigo enxergar que apesar de Edward ter sido um canalha, ele foi um amor. Aqueles momentos negativos logos são substituídos pelos momentos bons e de repente só existe Edward e Bella, dois amigos se esbarrando pelos corredores da universidade.

- Elliot! - Lizzie gritou interrompendo qualquer linha de pensamento - Olha só, você está aqui, cadê a mamãe?

- Na cozinha baby, onde você arrumou essa camisa irada?

- A tia Nora me deu, não é legal? Eu tenho uma camisa dos Giants!

- Hey Nora, obrigado por estragar a minha neta - Carlisle gritou e gemeu em seguida - Lizzie docinho, sabe aquela camisa do Dallas? Que tal usar hoje? Você e eu andando iguais, seremos um time.

- Não, eu gosto mais dos Giants.

- Você não sabe o que está falando, definitivamente.

Revirei os olhos e larguei as panelas, pronta para interromper o discurso de "Sou torcedor do Dallas" que Carlisle provavelmente iria fazer. Na sala Lizzie estava de pé, braços cruzados, sustentando o olhar do avô com petulância, Elliot estava tentando controlar os risos no sofá de canto e encostado na porta, sorrindo feito um idiota estava Edward.

Não, aquele não era o sorriso do meu ex marido, aquele era o sorriso do meu melhor amigo, do cara que esbarrou comigo nos corredores lotados da universidade, era aquele sorriso que eu sentia falta, todos os malditos dias, aquele sorrisinho brincalhão que pendia nos cantinhos dos seus lábios e eram acompanhados por uma gargalhada gostosa e despreocupada.

_But baby there you go again, there you go again_

_Making me love you_

_Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head_

_Let it all go_

Nada havia mudado e inferno, isso me assustou a tal ponto que eu fiquei ali, sem fala, olhando cada pedacinho de Edward com uma saudade sufocada lá no fundo do meu peito, ele estava tão bonito, tão cheio de vida, tão sorridente, tão feliz, tão diferente. Edward estava mais forte, com pouca barba e com os cabelos despenteados, seu terno de sempre foi substituído por uma calça jeans clara e surrada, tênis e uma camisa dos Giants, seu time favorito no mundo, que eu odiava com todas as minhas forças porque não tinha um pingo de paciência para ver um jogo com ele, ao contrário de sua nova namorada, pensei com desgosto.

Nora, era esse o nome dela, uma garota ruiva, bonita, com sardinhas nas bochechas e estatura média, ela estava abraçada com Edward, sorrindo para a birra de Lizzie. Vestindo uma camisa do New York Giants.

- Mãe! - Lizzie me notou primeiro e correu para me abraçar com força - Olha só a minha camiseta nova, foi um presente da tia Nora.

- Você agradeceu baby? - ela assentiu - É uma camisa bem bonita.

- Eu sei, mas o vovô fica dizendo que a camisa do Dallas é mais legal.

- Isso é porque seu avô é um bebê chorão - ela sorriu - Hey Edward.

Nossos olhares se cruzaram por um instante, um sorriso apareceu em seus lábios.

- Bella? - ele colocou a mão no peito, um espanto fingido - Bella? Alguém mais está vendo isso? Bella está aqui!

- Engraçadinho - revirei os olhos e dei dois passos corajosos para abraçá-lo - E aí, quanto tempo, quem é a garota bonita?

- Minha namorada. Nora Collins esta é Isabella Swan - ele se afastou com um sorriso gigante e sacudiu as mãos no ar - Aquele ali deve ser o famoso Elliot, estou certo?

- Yeap. Hey Nora, é um prazer te conhecer, Lizzie tem falado muito de você - ofereci um sorriso vendo Edward se afastar para cumprimentar Elliot.

Ok, isso foi estranho.

Eu esperava um pouco mais de raiva, acusações, ironia e sem dúvidas algumas doses pesadas de sarcasmo, isso porque eu tentei ser realmente positiva. Ao invés disso eu recebi um bocado de sorrisos sinceros. Volte isso, eu estou confusa.

- O prazer é todo meu Bella - Nora sorriu - Espero que não se importe pelo presente, sabe, a camisa.

- Oh, não tem problema.

E não, realmente não havia problema, contanto que ela não estivesse tentando comprar a minha filha nós ficaríamos bem.

O almoço transcorreu bem, sem clima pesado, indiretas e menções ao passado. Emmett e Jasper conseguiram chegar a tempo de animar o ambiente, comemos tranquilamente conversando qualquer coisa enquanto Carlisle ainda estava encarando a camisa dos Giants com beicinho. Para a minha surpresa Elliot manteve uma conversa amigável com Edward, discutindo sobre trabalho, futebol e marcas de cerveja. Estava tudo estranhamente bom, um ambiente quase perfeito considerando os fatos: Uma ex mulher, um ex marido, dois atuais namorados em total harmonia e civilidade no primeiro encontro. Parecia adulto, parecia maturo, mas isso era uma farsa.

Eu estava magoada, com ciúmes, me sentindo traída e querendo arrancar aquela camisa dos Giants do corpo de Lizzie. Porque eu concordei com isso mesmo? Ah, porque eu achei que estava preparada para ver o cara que eu amei por décadas vivendo feliz com outra mulher. Outra mulher que minha filha amava, outra mulher que torcia para o NY Giants, outra mulher que o fazia sorrir.

Naquela paz momentânea eu tive um feeling.

Nada seria tão bom quando Edward e eu estivéssemos a sós.

* * *

**N/a: Demorei, eu sei, mas tá um pouquinho complicado, eu estudei o dia inteiro e tive meia hora para terminar esse capítulo entre um intervalo de física elétrica e mecânica. Sejam boazinhas e eu voltarei. Ah, também não comecem a atirar pedras, dizendo que não dá para aguentar ex sendo boazinha com atual. Bella se comportou, mas ela não está satisfeita com a Nora, tão pouco o Edward está satisfeito com o Elliot ok? OK!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Isabella, Miami**

- Você vai espumar a qualquer momento, sério - Rosalie me cutucou discretamente - Qual é o maldito problema?

- Ele está com outra, esse é o maldito problema. Como se não bastasse ser uma torcedora dos Giants ela ainda é uma mulher descente, que diabos.

- Oh, espera aí. Você queria que ela fosse uma vadia?

- Qualquer coisa seria melhor do que ver essa felicidade e esses olhinhos brilhantes Rosalie. Uma vadia faria mais a linha "Edward Cullen canalha" e aí eu não ficaria tão puta, magoada e infeliz, porque se ele estivesse com uma vadia só ia significar que ele é o mesmo bastardo de merda que me traiu anos atrás, mas não, ele mudou, arranjou uma mulher legal, uma mulher bem queridinha, até Lizzie gosta dela. Minha filha Rose, minha filha gosta de outra mulher com o pai dela. Ele está feliz porra, feliz sem mim! Não foi esse idiota que disse que essa vida de compromisso não era para ele? O que diabos ele está fazendo em um compromisso então?

- Você está com ciúmes! - ela riu - Sério? Quantos anos você tem? Quinze?

- Cale a boca, vadia - grunhi.

- Qual é, vamos ser racionais aqui, você também tem um namorado.

- Claro que sim, eu fui a vítima, o par de chifres ficou comigo. O que você esperava? Que eu rastejasse por Edward até o final dos meus dias? De que lado você está afinal?

- Estou do meu lado ok? Defendendo o meu ponto de vista. Se você está feliz sem ele apenas siga em frente e o deixe seguir também. Apenas deixe ir.

- O que você quer ouvir Rosalie?

- Diga as palavras e eu paro com o discurso.

- Eu o amo.

- Eu sabia! - ela gritou e jogou os talheres com força na mesa, Esme olhou feio para minha irmã - Desculpe.

- Divida com a gente docinho - Emmett sugeriu - Qual a grande descoberta?

- Bella ainda tem aquele pijama horrível que ela usava na faculdade - Rose debochou.

- Espera, você ainda guarda aquilo? - Edward gargalhou - Não é possível Bella, é terrível, velho e amarelo, qual o seu problema?

- Desculpe se eu tenho um apego por coisas velhas - retruquei - Eu costumo não esquecer de coisas boas da minha vida, é um pijama horrível, mas nós passamos por grandes coisas juntos.

- Espera, nós ainda estamos falando do seu pijama? - Alice estendeu as mãos para frente e todos fizeram silêncio - Por que se estamos, cara, é realmente um pijama terrível.

- Ok, eu vou buscar a sobremesa.

- Eu vou querer ver esse pijama! - Elliot gritou fazendo um high five com Rosalie.

Talvez algum dia Elliot entenda que o pijama é uma metáfora para Edward, mas enquanto ele acredita que eu mantenho um pijama folgado e amarelo dos tempos em que eu me entupia de sorvete e via filmes de mulherzinha, bem, eu não tenho nada a esclarecer.

Qual era o grande problema? Eu devia estar seguindo em frente, aproveitando minha vida, a separação era o que eu precisava, não era?

E porque dóia tanto ver Edward feliz com outra mulher? O cara havia sido um completo canalha, havia me magoado de todas as maneiras possíveis e eu ainda sentia aquele aperto no peito, uma saudade imensa dos dias que passamos juntos, de todos os rituais bobos de casal, como assistir religiosamente um programa de tv ou deixar bilhetinhos colados na porta da geladeira. Por mais que Elliot cuide de mim, por mais que nosso relacionamento já tenha um ano e meio, por mais que ele ame a minha filha como se fosse sua própria e, por mais que ele seja capaz de qualquer coisa por nós duas, não é a mesma coisa.

Nós temos nossas manias, comemos pizza califórnia na sexta feira, vinho no jantar, levamos Lizzie no parque aos sábados e nunca saímos de lá sem tomar um sorvete grande com batatas fritas, Elliot sempre escreve no espelho com creme de barbear, isso me irrita e quase sempre eu tenho vontade de fazê-lo limpar com a língua, mas mesmo assim, eu sempre sorrio para as palavras escritas no meu espelho brilhante. Essa é a nossa vida, nossos rituais, nossa rotina. Isso me faz feliz, realmente me faz feliz, graças a uma poderosa força divina eu encontrei um cara que é capaz de tudo para colocar um sorriso no meu rosto, mas ele não é Edward, não é o homem que eu costumava dividir meus problemas, minhas contas, minha cama. Ele não é o pai da minha filha, não é o homem que eu amo.

- Bella? - a voz de Edward foi como um sopro de ar frio em um dia terrivelmente quente - Está tudo bem? Tem uma certa pirralha pentelhando meu juízo, bolo com sorvete, sabe como é, hoje é o nosso dia legal.

- Edward nós precisamos conversar - suspirei - Espera, você disse "Dia legal"?

- É só uma coisinha que eu e Nora temos feito com a Lizzie, ela escolhe a sobremesa e o jantar de hoje e depois que ela terminar as tarefas da semana nós vamos para o boliche. Nora está ensinando matemática para ela, sabe como Lizzie tem preguiça de fazer cálculos, aparentemente nosso "dia legal" tem melhorado as notas dela.

Ah ótimo, outra mulher ensinando minha filha a fazer o dever de casa, é por isso que ela tem se negado a fazer as lições em casa, sempre é mais legal na casa do papai, com a namorada do papai e a maldita camisa dos Giants.

Jesus Cristo, eu vou matar essa mulher.

- Nós precisamos conversar, porra - gritei - O que diabos você pensa que está fazendo?

- Bella, você não está fazendo sentido - bufou - Agora para de gritar, vou levar a sobremesa da nossa filha e você vai ficar paradinha aí, quando eu voltar a gente conversa.

- Não ouse me dizer o que fazer!

- Bolo com sorvete saindo - ele gritou e sorriu inocente.

- Isso! - Lizzie gritou da sala - Você é o melhor!

Não, não, não, ele é um idiota.

Batuquei as unhas no tampo da mesa e puxei uma tigela para encher com morangos e chantilly, com sorte eu sairia bem da mansão, depois de uma amigável conversar com meu ex marido, voltaria para LA e seria feliz para sempre ao lado de Elliot.

Se ao menos a vida fosse simples assim...

- Então, o que é tão importante que você não pode esperar até que eu tenha devorado a sobremesa?

- Sério? Você só pode estar me testando! Está tudo errado Edward, que droga.

- Desculpe baby, mas eu realmente não estou entendendo.

- Não me chame de baby - grunhi.

- Totalmente involuntário.

- Viu? O problema é esse, essas coisas involuntárias que resolveram aparecer depois que nós nos encontramos - joguei os braços para o alto, eu estava a ponto de explodir em um zilhão de pedacinhos.

- Sentimentos?

- Será que dá para parar de fazer isso?

- Fazer o que?

- Edward, concentra.

- Ok.

- Ok?

- Ok!

- Você está namorando.

- Isso não é uma pergunta - ele suspirou - É, a Nora é legal.

Me agarrei ao último fio de paciência que habitava em meu ser e respirei fundo.

- Edward, eu realmente estou uma bagunça desde que vi você com a Nora, não me leve a mal, ela é uma mulher incrível e eu estou feliz por vocês, é só que machuca tanto sabe? Eu sei, eu também tenho um namorado, já faz tanto tempo que a gente se separou, mas você escolheu outras mulheres e agora você mudou, eu conheço você, sei o quanto se esforçou para se tornar esse cara, mas dói tanto ver que você mudou para outra mulher, você nunca mudou por mim, eu te amei tanto Edward e nosso casamento ficou mal resolvido, largado no passado, eu fugi para LA, você tocou sua vida e a gente nunca mais se viu. Nós precisamos de um ponto final Edward. Ver você feliz com outra mulher me deixou arrasada, então eu soube que nós nunca colocamos um fim na nossa história, nós só fugimos um do outro. Eu preciso acabar com isso, preciso seguir a minha vida com Elliot e você precisa seguir sua vida com a Nora, não que isso me alegre e sim, eu posso estar sentindo um pouquinho de ciúmes, mas eu tenho os meus motivos, eu amei você, eu nunca quis que o nosso casamento acabasse, mas acabou.

Edward respirou fundo, bagunçou os cabelos e me puxou para um abraço apertado, deixei minhas lágrimas fluírem, aproveitando pela última vez o calor dos seus braços, saboreando a sensação de ter seu corpo por perto, me acalmando, me protegendo de si mesmo.

- Eu te machuquei tanto - ele sussurrou - Não tem um só dia que eu não me arrependa por ter feito você chorar, céus, se eu pudesse voltar no tempo. Bella, eu não mudei por Nora, eu mudei por mim, por você. Eu tenho uma dívida enorme com você, me sinto um merda por ter destruído o nosso casamento, eu quis mudar porque você queria que eu fosse um homem melhor e agora eu posso dizer que sou, eu só lamento ter conseguido me tornar um homem depois que te fiz chorar, Deus, eu te magoei tanto, machuquei não só a você, mas a nossa filha também. Eu mudei por Lizzie, mudei porque ela merece um pai incrível e eu juro que eu estou tentando ser o melhor para ela todos os dias Bella, eu errei, errei muito no nosso casamento e não tenho como consertar isso, mas eu não vou errar com nossa filha. Eu prometo.

- Você está feliz? - funguei, estávamos cada vez mais próximos do nosso ponto final.

- Na maior parte do tempo - ele sorriu fraquinho - Escuta, Lizzie é tudo o que eu tenho agora, eu nunca vou ser totalmente feliz, porque eu fiz você infeliz, mas eu fico contente que Elliot seja um cara bacana, você está em boas mãos Bella. É fodidamente difícil dizer isso, mas ele é um homem bom, eu vejo nos olhos dele o amor que ele tem por você. Eu queria ter sido o cara que Elliot é, mas eu não posso mudar o passado, eu fiz minhas escolhas e infelizmente tenho que lidar com elas. Nora me faz feliz, assim como Elliot faz você também, mas nós dois sabemos que essa felicidade não é plena. Só suficiente.

- Então é esse o nosso ponto final?

- Não, eu ainda preciso dizer uma coisa - Edward segurou meu queixo com delicadeza e ergueu minha cabeça para que eu pudesse alcançar seus olhos - Eu te amo, eu sempre vou amar. Você me deu uma filha linda, nós fomos felizes antes de tudo isso desmoronar, eu sei que fomos. Sinto muito por ser um babaca.

- Eu te amo, você me fez muito feliz antes de se tornar um babaca - ri fraquinho - Obrigada por isso, por me dar uma filha linda também.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aí hein? Que demora! Posso comer mais um pouquinho de bolo? Tá tão gostoso.

- Vem aqui pentelha, mamãe precisa de um abraço - Edward sorriu puxando nossa filha para perto e a colocando em seu colo, esmagando seu corpo pequeno entre o nosso, ela passou seus braços por nossos pescoços e juntou nossas cabeças. Abraço triplo, tudo o que eu precisava, tudo o nós costumávamos fazer, nosso último abraço em família.

Esse era o ponto final, o definitivo.

Não havia mais tempo para arrependimentos, estava feito, Edward seguiria sua vida com Nora e eu seguiria com Elliot, apesar de tudo, da saudade sufocante, do aperto no peito e de todo o choro preso na garganta, eu estava feliz por termos tomado essa decisão, chegado num acordo de que mesmo que ainda houvesse sentimentos era melhor para ambos seguirem separados. Sem mágoa, sem dor, sem arrependimentos futuros. Nossos destinos estavam totalmente separados, unidos por um único fio, unidos somente pela nossa pequena filha, o fruto do casamento que um dia fora perfeito e agora já não existia.

.

.

.

Voltar para casa era sempre uma tarefa difícil. Lizzie emburrou no banco de trás, chateada por não poder ficar, a despedida foi difícil, ela fez beicinho no colo dos avós, choramingou ao se despedir dos tios e foi especialmente difícil fazê-la largar Edward e Nora. Com a promessa de ir até LA para sua próxima apresentação de ballet, Edward a colocou no banco de trás, beijou sua testa e entregou seu Ipad carregado de joguinhos infantis para nossa filha birrenta.

- Edward! - bati em seu braço - O que eu falei para você sobre isso?

- É só um empréstimo, não torne sua viagem cansativa, se ela começar a resmungar você vai ficar irritada.

- Certo, te vejo no sábado?

- Pode apostar que sim - ele sorriu e acenou se afastando, mandei um tchauzinho para Nora e entrei no carro pronta para enfrentar uma viagem de 5 longas horas em um avião e mais meia hora de carro até minha casa. O lado bom disso? Só eu e Elliot enfrentaríamos a manha de Lizzie, nosso transporte para casa era o jatinho da empresa.

- Mãe, dá para comprar um bolinho? Eu tô com fome.

- Você tomou seu café Lizzie?

- Hm, não.

- Elliot eu me lembro de pedir um favor seu essa manhã, acho que foi algo como "Baby, você pode preparar o café da Lizzie?" - virei irritada, ele encolheu os ombros.

- Lizzie disse que já tinha tomado café na casa de Edward.

- Elizabeth!

- Eu não estava com fome mamãe.

Respirei fundo, nos últimos dias eu tinha lidado com a sua falta de apetite, a birra por querer doces o dia inteiro e o choro irritado quando eu colocava comida de verdade em seu prato. Eu precisava ter uma conversa com Lizzie, nas últimas semanas ela se recusou a fazer as suas tarefas, preferindo deixar tudo para fazer em Miami, chorando para sair de lá e fazendo birra para que pudesse ver os avós todos os dias no skype. A separação estava refletindo no comportamento da minha filha, pela primeira vez em 2 anos, Lizzie estava agindo como uma garota com pais separados, deslocando-se da Califórnia para a Flórida duas vezes por mês e sentindo falta de lá o resto do tempo.

Eu já esperava por isso, o fato de não ter acontecido antes ainda me deixa surpresa. Lizzie é só uma criança e não cabe a ela lidar com o peso da nossa separação. Uma mudança em breve seria inevitável, eu queria estabilidade e não consegui nada disso, Lizzie estava crescendo longe da família e isso não era bom para nenhum de nós.

Nós voltaríamos para Miami em breve.

Estar de volta era um alívio, longe de tudo que me lembrava Edward e a vida longa que tivemos juntos, mas que já estava acabada e devia ser esquecida. Lizzie continuou com sua birra por alguns dias, mas depois de uma longa conversa com Edward ela sossegou e passou a se concentrar nos ensaios para sua próxima apresentação, a primeira que sua amada, querida, doce e afável tia Nora iria assistir. Ballet era a única coisa a qual Lizzie não era capaz de largar por birra nenhuma, então, mesmo de beicinho, ela me fez vestir minha roupa e ajudá-la com os passos, mesmo que já soubesse cada um de cor e realizasse todos com perfeita maestria.

O sábado chegou e com ele o estresse da apresentação, a correria para deixar minha bailarina impecável, a preocupação de arrumar a casa para as visitas, separar as roupas de Elliot e mandá-lo a cada 5 segundos tirar os pés da minha mesa de centro e ainda, a preparação psicológica para encontrar Edward depois do nosso fim definitivo.

Ao contrário do que eu pensei nosso encontro não foi desagradável, estranho, mas não desagradável, Nora conversou comigo como se fosse uma velha amiga e Elliot tentou deixá-la confortável, Edward e eu trocamos poucas palavras, apenas alguns comentários sobre o desempenho da nossa filha, que estava linda por sinal, rodopiando pelo palco como se estivesse flutuando.

Lizzie exigiu o pacote completo de Edward, aplausos, flores, milk shake e muito beijo, como seu pai não poderia ficar ela aproveitou o pouco tempo que tinha e pediu para que ele a colocasse para dormir, com um olhar apavorado Edward tentou escapar, mas eu garanti que não havia problemas e ele subiu com Nora para colocar nossa filha na cama.

- Só eu achei essa noite estranha?

- Tira o pé da minha mesa Elliot! - bati em sua perna - Não, eu também achei, mas não importa deu tudo certo.

- E Lizzie ficou feliz, isso é o que importa - ele sorriu e me puxou para perto - Baby, você está bem? Eu sei que você conversou com Edward.

- Eu estou bem, nós só colocamos um ponto final em tudo, sabe, acho que era isso que eu precisava para seguir em frente.

- Então, você finalmente vai aceitar o meu pedido? Casamento, bebê, uma casa maior e um cachorro? - seus olhos brilharam e por um momento eu enxerguei aquele futuro com Elliot. Uma casa maior com piscina nos fundos, um balanço debaixo de um grande carvalho, Elliot e Lizzie correndo com um Golden pelo jardim e um menino de olhos azuis brincando com meus cabelos enquanto eu o amamentava. Era fácil pintar esse cenário, tão fácil como respirar, eu podia viver com essa felicidade, podia fazer isso por ele, poderia realizar seu sonho de ser pai, marido, amante, amigo. Eu poderia, só eu.

- Talvez, se você se empenhar muito, tipo, muito mesmo - ele sorriu e segurou meu queixo, seus dedos acariciando minha bochecha.

- Eu te amo, linda.

Ah Elliot, eu também amo você.

* * *

**N/a: Não comecem a choramingar ainda, essa fic é BEWARD, sosseguem porque tem muita surpresa pela frente. Vamos caprichar para eu voltar?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Isabella, LA**

Descansei os braços no tampo da mesa, minha cabeça abrigava uma escola de samba, parecia que ela iria explodir e enviar pedacinhos para todo o planeta. Tantas coisas haviam acontecido nas últimas semanas, eu ainda podia ouvir o choro de Lizzie ecoando nos meus ouvidos como um lembrete irritante de que eu estava sendo péssima no papel de mãe. Ainda podia sentir o toque de Edward e a culpa me assombrando a cada piscar de olhos, para completar todo o circo Elliot queria uma resposta, um sim definitivo para o seu pedido de casamento disfarçado na doce frase "Eu quero algo a mais com você".

Lizzie foi suspensa das aulas de ballett por uma semana por puxar os cabelos de uma coleguinha e falar palavras feias que definitivamente eram coisas de Alice. A confusão toda se iniciou no dia que os pais deveriam acompanhar as filhas no ballett, Edward estava em NY fechando um projeto com um restaurante, dessa vez ele não podia largar tudo e correr para nossa filha, embora o resmungo incessante no telefone dedurava que era isso que ele queria fazer. Elliot estava em Chicago, verificando toda a palhaçada necessária para abrir uma filial da construtora e Carlisle não conseguiu encontrar um voo para acompanhar o ensaio de Lizzie. Com o coração partido eu a levei até sua aula, Lizzie foi no banco de trás chorosa e emburrada, brincando com o Ipad de Edward que ainda estava na sua posse. Ver minha pequena garotinha triste no carro doía tanto que eu tive que parar duas vezes para enxugar as lágrimas e tentar me acalmar. Sentei na cadeira mais afastada do grupo de pais, a professora me deu um olhar solidário e beijou a testa de Lizzie a medida que ela se aproximava para se juntar ao grupo. Rodeada de homens babando suas garotinhas comecei a pensar no que Edward inevitavelmente estava perdendo, no que minha filha estava perdendo. Lizzie errou um _Sissone à la second_ por falta de atenção e pediu para sair no meio da coreografia, ignorando todos os olhares masculinos eu me dirigi até o meio do estúdio e me ajoelhei ao lado da minha bailarina.

- Hey, você está indo muito bem - beijei sua testa - Baby o papai não está aqui, mas você sabe que ele ia ficar muito feliz se você ensaiasse direitinho não é? A mamãe filmou tudo para mostrar e ele vai assistir assim que voltar de NY.

- O pai da Lizzie não gosta dela, é por isso que ele não veio hoje - uma garotinha loira riu com maldade, mal tive tempo de piscar, minha filha já estava em cima dela puxando cabelo e gritando entre o choro palavras feias e maldosas. Custou evitar a briga, doeu repreender Lizzie, mas doeu ainda mais vê-la tão quebrada pela maldade de outra criança. Eu a levei para casa com o coração esmigalhado, seus soluços no banco de trás só lembravam o quanto eu fui estúpida ao sair de Miami, ela precisava de Edward por perto, agora mais do que nunca.

Engolindo todo o orgulho que me restava eu liguei para Edward, pedi entre os soluços que ele viesse rápido, que largasse tudo em NY por nós duas, mesmo que eu não tivesse mais esse direito. Mais tarde naquela mesma noite Edward apareceu na minha porta, com o cabelo bagunçado, o terno amassado e os olhos pequenos de tanto sono, ele largou as malas no corredor e correu para abraçar Lizzie e eu, murmurando palavras de carinho e se oferecendo para fazer chocolate quente. Nós ficamos abraçados no sofá, como uma família, quietinhos com os próprios pensamentos. Colocamos Lizzie na cama e eu quis chorar quando Edward cantarolou Stereo Hearts, olhando para mim como se eu fosse o seu mundo, daquele jeitinho que ele me olhava quando sorria e dava bom dia no corredor da faculdade. Aquele era o meu Edward, aquele era o homem por quem eu me apaixonei.

- Eu sinto falta disso - Edward sussurrou acariciando as bochechas gorduchas de Lizzie - Sinto falta da nossa família.

- Eu estou voltando para Miami, não posso tirar isso dela Edward. Lizzie precisa de você por perto. Eu preciso também - sussurrei a última parte, Edward beijou a testa de Lizzie e se aproximou segurando meu queixo com a ponta dos dedos.

- Eu também preciso de vocês por perto Bella, porra, eu amo vocês!

E naquele momento não havia nada entre nós, nenhum ressentimento, apenas a necessidade de estarmos juntos. Eu sabia do erro, dos riscos e do arrependimento na manhã seguinte, mas minha teimosia e meu coração ganhavam ridiculamente do meu cérebro. Eu era uma tola, estupidamente apaixonada pelo pai da minha filha.

_So I cross my heart and I hope to die_

_That I'll only stay with you one more night_

_And I know I said it a million times_

_But I'll only stay with you one more night_

- Uma última noite - Edward segurou meu rosto perto do seu, nossos lábios quase se chocando - Uma última noite Bella, é só isso que eu peço.

- Só uma noite - sussurrei - Prometa que essa será a última.

- Eu prometo.

E nós tivemos uma última noite. Sem Elliot, sem Nora, sem problemas no casamento e sem um divórcio difícil. Apenas nós dois, como costumava ser, como deveria ser. Parecia certo, familiar, confortável... Mas não era! Estar com Edward novamente, dividindo minhas inseguranças e uma cama era assustador, o passado gritava na minha cara que eu nunca teria aquilo novamente e que se eventualmente eu tivesse Edward arruinaria tudo.

Eu ignorei todos os pensamentos estúpidos e joguei toda a merda para fora de mim. Eu o queria e só isso naquele momento realmente importava.

.

.

.

- Oh espere aí idiota - Rosalie gritou - Você transou com o Edward?

- Ela fez o quê? Que diabos! - Alice resmungou, ouvi um clique - Você está no viva voz.

- Hey Bella - Carlisle cumprimentou alegre - Eu sei que Edward tem charme, mas sério, precisava mesmo mostrar para ele o quão desesperada você está? Custava ser um pouco mais difícil? O papai apostou tanto em você baby.

- Sério? Será que nossa conversa não podia ser um pouco mais privada Rosalie?

- Ah por favor, eu iria contar para todo mundo mesmo.

- Sem segredos, estava no contrato - Esme lembrou - Eu sempre disse para você ler as letrinhas pequenas!

- Do que diabos estamos falando?

- Então, você transou com Edward - Emmett riu - Conte para nós, qual a sensação de transar com um cara que você já transou antes? Espera, não podemos esquecer que ele foi seu marido. Rolou uma expectativa ou você sabia o que esperar?

- Boa questão Emm - Jazz concordou - Vamos debater!

- Excelente, obrigada Rosalie.

- Querida, não precisa agradecer.

Detalhar minha recaída foi de longe a parte mais difícil do meu dia, o difícil foi me despedir de Edward minutos mais tarde, quando ele finalmente voltou com Lizzie do passeio no parque. Certa de que nunca mais nós iríamos agir tão estupidamente outra vez eu beijei sua bochecha e murmurei um obrigada, não só pela noite maravilhosa, mas por cuidar de Lizzie, por largar tudo por nós. Aquela noite havia sido a última. O último beijo, o último toque, o último amanhecer juntos, o último abraço de bom dia. Acabado. Realmente acabado.

Havia Nora e Elliot e nenhum dos dois mereciam ser magoados, concordamos em contar a verdade para ambos e provavelmente seria uma merda, mas não dava para viver na mentira, uma hora ou outra nossa família iria nos envergonhar, era melhor tirar a vantagem da surpresa deles.

- Bom dia Srta. Swan - Bree estendeu um copo de café e sentou para repassar minha agenda.

-Bom dia Bree, Elliot já chegou?

- Não, ele vai almoçar com um cliente em Holmby Hills, é provável que ele nem volte hoje.

- Excelente - murmurei com sarcasmo, nosso pequeno problema teria que esperar - O que temos hoje?

- O projeto da nova sede do Hild Bank foi aprovado, reunião em uma hora.

A reunião foi realmente proveitosa, eu estava contente e satisfeita por ser a arquiteta da nova sede do HB, por finalmente sentir orgulho de algo só meu e eu devia tudo isso a Elliot, sem ele nada disso estaria acontecendo, ele abriu as portas da sua empresa para mim, confiou no meu potencial e entregou o projeto nas minhas mãos.

Naquele momento eu me dei conta de que se estivesse com Edward aquilo nunca seria possível. Eu nunca planejei me tornar uma arquiteta de sucesso, mas agora que a oportunidade estava nas minhas mãos eu queria mais do que nunca. Eu sempre fui a esposa braço direito que perdia infinitas horas de sono para terminar os projetos pelos quais seu marido levava os créditos, era o escritório de Edward, o sonho de Edward, os projetos de Edward. Nada era meu, nunca foi e agora eu tinha a chance de recomeçar.

Estava na hora de viver os meus sonhos, sair da sombra de Edward, começar meus próprios projetos e ser reconhecida por eles. Era por isso que eu não podia perder Elliot, por mais que eu amasse Edward eu sempre seria uma sombra ao seu lado, seus sonhos sempre estariam na frente dos meus e sinceramente o tempo me dizia que era hora de crescer. Estávamos acabados, tivemos um casamento longo, terrível na maior parte do tempo, mas com boas lembranças e agora era realmente a hora de seguir em frente. Elliot me deu o suporte que eu nunca tive, abriu espaço para eu seguir do seu lado, sem me diminuir ou ignorar meus desejos. Eu queria isso para mim, queria o apoio que ele estava disposto a me dar, queria ajudá-lo em seu sonho de construir uma família, porque no momento que eu precisei ele estava lá para me ajudar no sonho de recomeçar.

- Elliot nós precisamos conversar - joguei a bolsa no sofá e empurrei Lizzie para as escadas - Banho e lição de casa, mamãe já sobe para ajudar você.

- Posso comer bolo depois do jantar? - Lizzie sorriu cheia de covinhas.

- Não podemos conversar depois? Espera, tem bolo? É aquele de laranja baby?

- Roupa no cesto, se tiver recado na sua agenda coloque em cima da minha cama - Minha filha sorriu e me mandou um beijinho, correndo escada a cima já tirando as presilhas e desfazendo sua trança. Suspirei, na teoria parecia mais fácil contar tudo para Elliot.

- Baby você parece tensa - Lá estava ele, descalço, despenteado, sem camisa e com seus malditos pés nervosos na minha mesa de centro, sorrindo para mim como se eu fosse a coisa mais bonita de seu universo. Magoar Elliot parecia um crime.

- Tira os pés da minha mesa!

- Tire a roupa e venha até aqui!

- Não vamos fazer sexo, vamos conversar e faremos isso agora.

- Calma aí lindinha, eu só ia colocar minha camisa em você, tirar esse vestido apertado e tudo mais, tire sua mente da sarjeta.

- Engraçadinho - revirei os olhos, mas fiz o que ele sugeriu, joguei o vestido em algum lugar da sala e passei meus braços por sua camisa cheirosa, confortável o suficiente para iniciar o assunto.

- Eu tenho que te contar uma coisa - suspirei - Não é algo fácil de se dizer, mas...

Eu travei, respirei fundo tentando encontrar as palavras dentro de mim, certa de que assim que eu as dissesse minha relação com Elliot mudaria para sempre. Eu estava preparada para isso?

- Baby, qual o problema? Você batucou as unhas no painel do carro o tempo todo, não precisa ficar hesitando, sabe que pode falar tudo para mim.

- Você promete ouvir antes de tomar qualquer decisão? - sussurrei tentando conter as lágrimas prestes a cair.

- Eu prometo.

Eu me senti suja, me senti um lixo ao ver nos seus olhos que ele ouviria tudo antes de tomar qualquer decisão, nunca mais eu poderia culpar Edward sobre a traição, eu havia feito a mesma coisa. Quem era eu para julgá-lo? As lágrimas começaram a escapar sem que eu tivesse controle, em um segundo eu estava lá, fazendo pose de durona para despejar toda a merda do meu dia em cima do meu namorado, no outro segundo eu estava aninhada em seu colo, recebendo um carinho gostoso e fungando baixinho em seu peito.

- Shh baby, eu estou aqui - ele beijou meus lábios - Eu não vou a lugar nenhum.

- Eu dormi com Edward.

Estava feito. Doeu ver a mágoa nos olhos de Elliot, logo ele que sempre fez de tudo para me fazer feliz, para curar meu coração das marcas que Edward deixou, que fez com que eu me sentisse mais especial em um dia do que me senti em anos, logo ele.

- Você transou com seu ex marido? É isso que está dizendo Bella?

- Mãe? É para lavar o cabelo? - Lizzie gritou - Tá feio!

- Lava direitinho, eu já subo para secar - gritei sabiamente, se tinha algo que mantinha minha filha ocupada era lavar o cabelo, levando em conta o rumo da conversa ela precisaria de tudo que pudesse evitar ouvir o papo adulto entre Elliot e eu.

- Escuta, foi um erro e eu me arrependo disso. Eu te amo Elliot, não estou dizendo isso para me redimir, o que fiz foi horrível, mas eu não quero perder você - choraminguei - Eu fui fraca, Edward estava aqui, sendo atencioso e carinhoso com Lizzie e comigo, eu me lembrei de quem ele era, quem foi e tudo que fez para mim, mas depois que tudo aconteceu eu me dei conta de que nunca vamos voltar novamente, nós somos bons juntos, mas não fomos feitos para isso. Eu não quero ser a esposa modelo, o braço direito e o troféu de Edward! Quando eu recebi a notícia de que meu projeto havia sido aprovado e eu seria a arquiteta responsável pela nova sede do HB eu senti uma emoção indescritível, pela primeira vez em anos trabalhando como arquiteta eu finalmente tive algo meu, realmente meu sabe? Antes eu só apoiava Edward, ajudava no que podia e no que não podia, mas no final o crédito era todo dele, o sonho era dele e a porra do escritório também! Eu nunca estive ao lado de Edward, sempre fui submissa, amorosa, dedicada, mas nunca fui mais que uma esposa troféu, sempre atrás dele, nunca andando lado a lado. É por isso que eu não posso seguir com isso, porque apesar de ainda sentir uma saudade enorme de Edward eu só consigo enxergar um futuro com você. Me perdoa por ser uma estúpida, por magoar você desse jeito, a verdade é que eu não seria metade do que sou hoje se não fosse por você, não é só gratidão, é amor e eu sei que é, porque dói para caralho ver você me olhando cheio de mágoa. Me desculpa.

Ele continuou em silêncio, me olhando nos olhos com tristeza, tentei segurar o choro e ficar firme, a merda era minha e eu precisava lidar com ela. Tive cara para traí-lo e precisava de cara para permanecer forte diante da decisão que ele tomaria. Ou nós terminaríamos ou ficaríamos juntos para sempre, não havia uma terceira opção para nós.

- Eu não posso Bella, não dá - segurei sua mão e ele a soltou com delicadeza - Desculpa, mas eu não consigo aceitar isso, não agora, eu preciso de tempo.

- Elliot...

- Não Bella, não fala nada. Eu amo você, mas não posso simplesmente ignorar isso, eu preciso ficar sozinho ok? Se cuida.

Assenti chorosa, eu havia estragado tudo com ele. Elliot se virou para ir embora, recolheu os sapatos e pegou sua pasta, sem tirar os olhos de mim ele apontou para a camisa.

- Fica com ela, não faz mal correr até o outro lado da rua sem camisa - sorriu sem emoção - Diz para Lizzie que amanhã eu vou vê-la no ballet.

- Já vai tio Elliot? - Lizzie apareceu nas escadas descalça e com o cabelo molhado, sorrindo toda fofa dentro de seu pijama da mulher maravilha - Tem bolo de laranja e você prometeu jantar com a gente.

- Baby eu não posso ficar hoje, não é Bella?

- Estou fora dessa discussão - murmurei.

- Mãe seu rosto tá todo vermelho! Você chorou ? Foi o papai que te deixou triste de novo? - Lizzie correu para me abraçar - Você tem que ficar tio Elliot, para mamãe ficar alegre.

Ele ficou. Cozinhou o jantar, fez calda para o bolo e deu chocolate escondido para minha filha, o sorriso de volta ao seu rosto enquanto ele brincava com Lizzie no tapete da sala, fazendo aquela voz irritante que ele usava para brincar de Barbie e me irritar no domingo de manhã. Aquele cara queria construir uma família, seu sonho era ser pai, morar numa casa grande, comprar um gato e dois cachorros e ter uma cesta de basquete no quintal. Eu queria estar ao seu lado, pintar o cenário junto com ele, queria ser a mulher que resmungaria todos os dias sobre as marcas de pés na mesa de centro e o creme de barbear no espelho.

Eu queria casar com ele. Esquecer passado, esquecer ex marido e todo o sentimento chato de saudade, dar início a uma grande mudança, começar encarando meus problemas. Meu erro foi fugir de Miami quando tive chance, eu deveria ter encarado o problema de frente como uma mulher sábia, por isso minha relação com Edward ficou inacabada, pela minha falta de coragem e insegurança. Eu precisava ficar perto dele para superá-lo. O primeiro passo seria consertar as coisas com Elliot, propor uma mudança e iniciar minha vida no lugar que eu deixei.

Lizzie exigiu que Elliot continuasse a ler O pequeno príncipe, ela capotou nos primeiros dez minutos de leitura e ele beijou sua testa rindo e revirando os olhos ao largar o livro na mesinha.

- Eu estou magoado e ainda preciso de tempo - sussurrou ao fechar a porta - Mas eu não posso viver longe de vocês.

- Eu aceito.

- Aceita o quê? Que eu não posso viver longe de vocês? Qual o motivo desse sorriso bizarro? Você realmente parece meio sinistra com essa cara.

- Se ainda quiser casar comigo eu estarei de branco na igreja - disse confiante, certa de que era tudo o que eu precisava fazer, o passo correto que me traria paz.

Elliot me encarou sem enxergar, os lábios apertados numa linha rígida.

- Bella, eu não posso me casar com você.

* * *

**N/a: Demorei e muito, probleminhas que já foram resolvidos. Semana que vem começa as provas então preciso me preparar. Volto assim que tudo isso terminar, beijinhos :***


	11. Chapter 11

**Los Angeles, Isabella**

- Do que você está falando Elliot? Você encheu meu saco por semanas! – joguei os braços para o alto indignada.

- Isso foi antes de saber que você dormiu com seu ex marido Bella! Onde é que você está com a cabeça porra? Você me traiu com Edward e agora espera que eu case com você? Sério, você perdeu a sua mente.

- Elliot...

- Não Bella, agora não. Nós vamos acabar piorando essa situação, vamos esfriar a cabeça e amanhã nós conversamos ok?

- Baby, por favor, fica.

- Bella não complica vai, amanhã eu passo aqui para levar a Lizzie para o colégio. Boa noite.

- Boa noite – sussurrei chateada e o levei até a porta, Elliot se despediu com um beijo na testa e atravessou a rua rumo a sua própria casa. Desabei no sofá aliviada por ter botado toda a merda para fora e chateada por magoá-lo, onde eu estava com a cabeça? Eu só podia ter perdido o meu juízo! Elliot nunca casaria comigo, não depois da minha confissão.

Mas isso não anulava minha vontade e determinação de ficar com ele, eu ainda queria o futuro que eu havia pintado para nós dois, queria com todas as minhas forças reconstruir minha vida. Naquela noite no silêncio do meu quarto eu me perguntava se há essa hora Edward já tinha colocado as cartas na mesa, tentei imaginar o que Nora faria e criei mil e um cenários na minha mente, todos eles com final feliz, eu queria que Edward ficasse bem, se Nora o fazia feliz era com ela que ele deveria ficar, começar do zero, construir sua família do jeito certo e seguir a vida.

Eu pensei que o dia seguinte me traria um pouco de alívio, mas tudo o que eu consegui foi bagunça e uma dor de cabeça chata. Elliot deixou a empresa em minhas mãos enquanto saia para almoçar com seu cliente, a Thompson's estava uma desordem, cheia de clientes apressados e prazos de entrega no limite que estavam enlouquecendo os funcionários que me enlouqueciam, eu não tive um só maldito minuto de paz, me atrasei para buscar Lizzie, que se atrasou para o ballet e como era a bailarina principal atrasou toda a coreografia.

Sentei no banquinho para esperar minha pequena dançarina irritada. Lizzie odiava atrasos, principalmente os que envolviam o ballet, ela era exemplar, controlava cada horário de aula e ensaio, tudo tinha que sair milimetricamente planejado ou ela ficava resmungando no meu ouvido como uma velha chata. Minha filha estava crescendo, seu aniversário de 8 anos estava próximo e ela estava me enlouquecendo com muita ideia e pouca prática, Lizzie mudava de opinião a cada 5 minutos e estava impossível decidir um tema para a sua festa. Edward tentou ajudar, sugeriu o tema da Barbie e quase foi engolido pelo discurso de "Isso é coisa para bebês e eu já sou quase uma adulta". Alice tentou fazer sua parte, mas como tudo que ela tocava virava um festival cor de rosa Lizzie decidiu dispensar a ajuda, agora eu estava pirando sozinha, tendo que fazer malabarismo para dar conta do meu projeto, do meu relacionamento em crise e de uma festa sem tema que aconteceria dentro de um mês.

- Preocupada? – pulei assustada, distraída com tanta coisa na cabeça eu nem notei a aproximação de Elliot.

- Um pouco, Lizzie vai me enlouquecer se não decidir o tema da festa – suspirei – Podemos conversar?

- Claro, mas não aqui – ele sorriu e se inclinou para beijar a minha bochecha – Quer sair para jantar?

- Pode ser. Chinesa?

- Mulher, você lê os meus pensamentos – sorri sem tirar os olhos da minha garotinha, Elliot fez o mesmo, tirou o celular do bolso para filmar como um lunático e gritar pelo nome de Lizzie como se ela estivesse em um jogo de futebol, suspirei de felicidade, ele era tão bonitinho e eu queria mordê-lo.

- Eu conheço essa cara, você não vai me morder.

- Mala.

Lizzie saiu empolgada do ensaio, quicando pela rua e tentando reproduzir seus passos sem soltar da minha mão. Nós andamos uma quadra até o restaurante, rindo da euforia da minha filha em sua roupinha cor de rosa. Elliot parecia animado outra vez, discutiu o caminho inteiro com Lizzie sobre desenhos animados e Justin Bieber. Tudo parecia normal outra vez, me permiti desfrutar da paz que os dois me proporcionavam, eles estavam tão bonitinhos juntos, falando, gritando e rindo que eu fiquei quietinha, só observando e sorrindo feito uma tola.

- Mãe tira aqui, tá apertando – desfiz o coque de Lizzie e prendi seus cabelos em um rabo de cavalo frouxo – Bem melhor, obrigada.

Lizzie fez do jantar um evento barulhento, entre as garfadas ela comentava sobre sua festa, frustrada e irritada por não ter decidido um tema, Elliot prometeu que a ajudaria e ela pareceu mais animada, pediu um papel e uma caneta para fazer uma lista de temas e sentou à mesa ao lado da nossa, sozinha e concentrada nos seus rabiscos. Elliot suspirou, essa era a deixa para que ele começasse.

- Eu quero casar com você, Deus é o que eu mais quero! Mas como é que eu vou viver sabendo que Edward pode voltar a ser o cara que você conheceu? Como é que eu vou viver com medo? Sempre que ele sorrir mais e te agradar você vai cair nos braços dele.

- Elliot não é assim, acabou, eu quero seguir minha vida. Nossa vida – suspirei – Você vai me perdoar?

- Eu já te perdoei boba – ele sorriu e acariciou minhas bochechas – Eu sempre soube onde estava me metendo, você ainda o ama Bella, eu posso ver em seus olhos – abri a boca para protestar e ele me calou – Mas eu também consigo ler em seus olhos que você quer seguir em frente. Eu vou fazer você me amar Bella, eu vou te conquistar por inteiro.

- Você já me tem Elliot, por inteiro.

- Não é só corpo Bella, eu quero seu coração, sua alma, eu quero ter cada centímetro seu, quero ser seu por inteiro, ter você por completo.

Eu não podia deixa-lo escapar, Deus eu era tão egoísta! Me agarrar a esse pedacinho de felicidade foi tudo o que me restou, eu queria desesperadamente seguir minha vida, construir meu futuro, virar tudo do avesso e começar de novo.

- Não me deixa Elliot, eu preciso de você – sussurrei – Eu fui tão estúpida com você todo esse tempo, você sempre me deu tudo e eu te ofereci tão pouco...

- Shh – seus braços fortes me rodearam, ele beijou minha testa com carinho e se afastou para olhar em meus olhos – Eu te amo Bella, enquanto você estiver aqui comigo eu fico, eu aceito o que você tem para me oferecer.

- Eu só preciso de tempo, eu prometo, eu vou te amar como você merece – escondi o rosto na curva de seu pescoço e respirei seu perfume familiar.

- Eu sei que vai baby. Hey você está chorando? Não, levanta essa bunda da cadeira, eu estou te levando para encher a cara com milk shake e não quero ouvir nenhuma reclamação.

Ele pagou a conta e me carregou nos ombros até o carro, Lizzie gritou e riu ao meu lado e não moveu um dedinho para me tirar dos braços dele, Elliot dirigiu até a lanchonete favorita da minha filha e nos encheu de milk shake, suspirei aliviada, tudo estava no seu devido lugar, do jeitinho que sempre foi quando nós três estávamos juntos. Minha filha não parou de tagarelar um só minuto, tirou o papel e a caneta da bolsa e continuou rabiscando nomes aleatórios, tamborilando os dedos na mesa pensativa.

- Tio Elliot qual o nome daquele filme que a gente viu no outro dia?

- Docinho nós vimos tanta coisa – deu de ombros – O que tinha no filme?

- Tinha um buraco e um coelho.

- Alice no país das maravilhas.

- Isso! Mãe eu quero ter um país das maravilhas, dá para ter um buraco? O tio Emm pode fazer no jardim da vovó né?

- Vou ver o que posso fazer - sorri e beijei sua bochecha – País das maravilhas é? Sua tia Alice vai amar isso.

O resto da semana passou voando, entre organizar uma festa com Esme pelo telefone, responder as mensagens de Rosalie, cuidar do projeto do Hild Bank e resgatar meu relacionamento eu não tive tempo de conversar com Elliot sobre a mudança. Miami teria que esperar, pelo menos até o projeto do HB ficar pronto e Lizzie completar o tão esperado oitavo ano de vida.

Minha irmã não perdeu tempo com a fofoca e me contou com detalhes a conversa de Edward e Nora, Rosalie era uma praga quando queria e eu tive que rir quando ela me contou que Esme estava envolvida no meio da bagunça, minha doce ex-sogra havia escutado tudo e repassado para a família. Edward e Nora tiveram uma briga feia, mas surpreendentemente ela o perdoou com as mesmas palavras de Elliot "Eu aceito o que você tem para me oferecer", o que era estranho, porém, não deixava de ser satisfatório para ambos os lados. Edward e eu cometemos um erro e por um milagre tínhamos pessoas compreensíveis do nosso lado, isso era ótimo, mas o que seria de nós se Nora e Elliot não nos perdoassem? Qual seria o nosso futuro?

.

.

.

Voamos para Miami um dia antes da grande festa de Lizzie. A mansão estava um caos, mal tive tempo de cumprimentar minha família, Alice logo me empurrou para trocar de roupa e ajudá-la com as lembrancinhas enquanto Elliot ajudava os meninos no trabalho pesado que não podia ser adiado por mais tempo.

Liz estava ocupada com o pai, matando a saudades e o sufocando de beijos no jardim, Edward largou o que estava fazendo para amassá-la, beijá-la e mordê-la onde podia alcançar, causando suspiros em Esme, Rosalie e Alice.

- Eu poderia me apaixonar por esse Edward – Rosalie sussurrou batendo os quadris nos meus – Pena que ele já tem dona né?

- Vem cá, qual o seu problema? De que lado você está afinal? – cruzei os braços irritada.

- Estou do lado do amor – ela fez um patético coração com a mão e saiu rindo para junto de Emmett. Deixei minha irritação de lado e continuei meu trabalho como mãe da aniversariante, Nora estava por toda a parte distribuindo sorrisos e ajudando no que podia, uma parte de mim queria ser chata e ciumenta e tirá-la da organização da festa da minha garota, mas a minha parte menos egoísta e mais adulta me repreendia cada vez que eu pensava nisso. Gostando ou não, Nora estaria na vida da minha filha pelos próximos anos.

Não que eu odiasse a nova namorada do meu ex marido, Nora era uma mulher incrível, mas era a namorada de Edward!

Soava ridículo até mesmo para mim, desejando casar com um, querendo desesperadamente outro.

- Oi Bella! – Edward acenou e correu até mim com Lizzie pendurada em seus ombros - Muito trabalho?

- Não, já estou acabando – sorri e me inclinei para beijar sua bochecha – Tudo bem?

- Agora sim – piscou e ajeitou Lizzie em seus ombros – Vou levar essa porquinha para o chuveiro, algum pedido em especial?

- Sem molhar cabelo.

- Entendido capitã – Edward bateu continência e saiu correndo com nossa filha pelo jardim. Fiquei observando até os dois sumirem pela porta dos fundos, com um sorriso nos lábios me virei para terminar as lembrancinhas, Nora estava sentado no lugar de Alice com cara de poucos amigos.

- Ah, oi Nora – suspirei – Nem te vi aí. Cadê a Allie?

- Ela foi pedir para o Elliot ir ajudar o Jasper com as luzes. Quer ajuda?

- Na verdade eu já estou acabando – remexi as lembrancinhas, desconfortável e envergonhada com a sua presença.

Nora definitivamente não estava contente com minha presença, ela me avaliou de longe o dia inteiro, observando cada sorriso a mais que eu ousava manifestar, era um pouco sufocante, mas eu não tirava a sua razão. Esme percebeu o clima tenso e chamou Nora delicadamente para que a ajudasse com o almoço, senti um pouco de ciúmes, aquela era a minha ex sogra, Esme costumava me mimar, eu costumava ajudá-la com o almoço. Nora estava roubando tudo! Todos caíram nas graças dela.

E sim, parecia muito infantil, mas Nora esta ocupando meu lugar na família, fazendo o papel que eu costumava fazer. Não tinha nada a ver com perder Edward, eu estava perdendo Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Emmett e um pouco da minha irmã também. Eles estavam acolhendo Nora como me acolheram, tornando-a parte da família Cullen. Família essa que eu não fazia mais parte, pelo menos não no papel.

Cada minúsculo detalhe da festa estava sendo supervisionado por Rosalie. Esme estava a todo o vapor distribuindo ordens e empurrando os meninos para ajudar com a decoração do jardim enquanto Alice cuidava das mesas junto com Nora. Edward distraia Lizzie em algum canto da casa, mantendo nossa filha longe da bagunça de doces, balões e xícaras. Tudo milimetricamente planejado para que a festa da nossa princesinha fosse perfeita, nada podia dar errado no tão esperado oitavo ano de vida de Lizzie.

Eu estava um caco, Alice me liberou para arrumar Lizzie e eu quase tive um infarto ao vê-la suja de lama com Edward no jardim, não tinha uma parte sua que não estava coberta de marrom, Edward não estava em melhor estado. Foi uma trabalheira deixá-la limpa, cheirosa e bem arrumada, mas eu consegui tudo com tempo de sobra para me arrumar sem ninguém me apressando. Minha filha estava linda, a fantasia de Alice estava uma gracinha e eu queria apertá-la até não poder mais. Tirei mil fotos como uma boa mãe coruja e babona, Elliot participou da sessão até ser arrastado por Jasper para alguma coisa de menino que não me interessava.

Lá fora toda a família estava reunida, esperando a aniversariante e os pais dela. Rose nos prendeu na sala para uma sessão de fotos, Lizzie estava tão radiante que eu não pude negar, Edward e eu sorrimos e posamos para as fotos junto com nossa garotinha antes de levá-la para o jardim e mostrar o que havíamos preparado com tanto carinho.

- Gostou? - agachei para tirar a franja de seus olhos e beijar sua bochecha.  
- Tá tudo tão bonito mamãe. Eu adorei, obrigada - sorri puxando minha pequena Alice para os meus braços, beijei suas bochechas vermelhas e mordi a pontinha de seu nariz, ela riu apertando os braços no meu pescoço e se esticou para segurar a mão de Edward - Obrigada papai, eu tô tão feliz!  
- Anjo, não chora - Edward passou os polegares pela bochecha de Lizzie e beijou sua testa - É seu aniversário, dia de ficar feliz baby.  
- Eu tô feliz papai, já disse um milhãozão de vezes que eu tô muito feliz - ela fungou, rindo e secando suas pequenas lágrimas ao mesmo tempo - São lágrimas de emoção.  
- Ai meu Deus - gargalhei - Você fala como uma velha!  
- Engraçadona - resmungou projetando seu beicinho para a frente - Posso comer um docinho?  
- Só se eu puder comer um também - Edward fez o mesmo beicinho e olhou para mim esperando a resposta. Como resistir a esses dois?  
- Um docinho para cada um e acabou, não se suja, os convidados ainda não chegaram e se eu tiver que tirar mais sujeira de você eu vou enlouquecer.  
- Relaxa - Edward sorriu tirando Lizzie dos meus braços e a amassou contra o seu peito - Ela está com o papai, limpeza é o meu lema.  
- Diz o cara que chegou sujo de lama.

Enquanto as coleguinhas de Lizzie não chegavam ela pulou de colo em colo, tirando um milhão de fotos com os tios e os avós, Elliot e Nora pousaram para algumas também, fazendo a felicidade da minha filha completa. Edward manteve distância de mim, fazendo seu papel de bom namorado e melhor pai do mundo, Elliot estava em algum canto com Jasper e eu acabei sozinha no meu cantinho, debaixo de uma árvore observando minha filha sorrir encantada com cada parte da decoração.

- Edward vai pedir Nora em casamento amanhã – Rosalie me assustou chegando de mansinho – Desculpe.

- Edward vai o quê? – gritei puxando minha irmã para os fundos da casa – Despeje isso!

- Alice escolheu o anel de noivado Bella, ele vai casar com a Nora. Porra, você vai deixar isso acontecer?

O que eu podia fazer? Entrar na igreja e interromper o casamento?

Não, eu não seria a ex mulher maluca que interromperia o casamento do ex. Nunca.

- Não me diga que está bem com isso, eu te conheço desde o berço, sei o que está passando nessa sua cabeça maluca. Não deixe isso acontecer Bella, você vai se arrepender minha irmã – Rosalie segurou minhas mãos e me olhou carinhosamente.

- Quer saber? Eu estou farta de esconder o que sinto por Edward! Eu o amo, amo tanto que chega a doer, mas chega de sofrimento, não deu certo, acabou. Bola para frente.

Eu queria ser capaz de acreditar nas minhas palavras, mas tudo estava tão confuso e doía tanto! Como eu poderia seguir em frente? Como eu sequer podia pensar em casar com outro quando eu amava tanto Edward? Como ele podia pensar em casar com outra se me amava tanto?

- Ele me ama, eu sei que ama – falei desesperada, tentando colocar tudo para fora, querendo um pouco de colo e conforto da minha irmã mais velha – Ele vai se casar com outra Rosalie, ele não lutou pelo nosso casamento, mas está disposto a casar com outra.

- Mas que grande porra, eu deveria ter segurado minha língua – Rose grunhiu e me puxou para um abraço – Querida, é claro que Edward te ama, mas você mesma pediu para que ele seguisse em frente, ele conversou comigo depois do que aconteceu.

- Eu não sei o que fazer Rose – lamentei inutilmente – Eu realmente não sei o que fazer. Eu estou tão confusa!

- Eu sei que está Bella, mas a decisão é só sua – ela me olhou nos olhos seriamente – Ou você aceita Edward de volta e impede esse casamento ou volta para Los Angeles e segue sua vida com Elliot. Meça bem as consequências da sua escolha.

E o que eu poderia escolher? Escolher o amor, esquecer o conforto e a estabilidade? Valia a pena correr o risco?

Com minha decisão tomada eu me virei para minha irmã que me encarava ansiosamente.

- Eu vou impedir esse noivado Rosalie.

* * *

**N/a: Olá, alguém vivo?**

**Bem eu demorei dessa vez, estava fazendo provas e também fiquei chateada pq as reviews caíram bastante.**

**Seguinte, no próximo capítulo teremos um grande avanço no tempo, quero deixá-las avisadas, todas as mudanças que acontecerão já estavam planejadas, preciso que tenham paciência com a fic daqui para frente, esses dois enrolados vão se resolver... Um dia. Qualquer dúvida é só perguntar :***


	12. Chapter 12

**Edward Cullen, Miami**

- Você vai se casar com a Nora! – Alice gritou estapeando meu braço – Que ideia de merda é essa Edward?

- Você comprou as alianças, ajudou na decoração, me apoiou em tudo e vem jogar essa merda para cima de mim no dia do meu casamento Alice? – grunhi irritado e a empurrei para dentro do quarto – Me fala, qual é o maldito problema?

- Eu pensei que você ia desistir dessa burrada! Eu fiz toda essa merda para você ver onde estava se metendo e desistir, não para você se casar idiota. Bella está chorando lá em baixo, eu vou matar aquela imbecil, vocês dois são iguais.

Respirei fundo tentando me acalmar, que merda era essa agora? Bella havia me dado a porra de um sinal verde para seguir em frente! Ou ela havia esquecido que também era casada? Casada e grávida, ela carregava um filho de outro homem!

- Escuta aqui Alice, quando eu larguei tudo em NY para consolar Bella e a minha filha eu achei que ela tinha entendido que eu estava disposto a ficar com ela. Porra, nós dormimos juntos! Acho que isso é um sinal bem claro de que ainda rolava alguma coisa entre nós, mas sabe o que ela me disse no dia seguinte? "Siga em frente Edward, vamos esquecer o que acabou de acontecer." – fiz uma imitação ridícula da voz de Bella tamanha era a minha raiva. Que direito ela tinha de bagunçar o meu casamento? Eu não fiz nada quando ela resolveu casar com aquele babaca.

- Quando foi que você ficou tão tapado? – Alice se descontrolou puxando várias almofadas para acertar em mim – A vida não é feita de sinais caralho! Se você estava disposto a largar tudo por ela devia ter dito, devia ter discordado quando ela disse para seguir em frente, mas você aceitou tudo feito a porra de um idiota. O que é que tem de errado com vocês dois? Vocês se amam, mas ficam aceitando as coisas como se não tivessem vivido a porcaria de uma vida juntos, você não vai ser feliz nessa merda de casamento, assim como Bella não é feliz com Elliot. Você estava no casamento dela e não fez nada Edward! Deus sabe como eu esperei que você gritasse que tinha algo contra aquela merda toda, ela também esperava por isso, eu sei que ela queria que você parasse aquele casamento. Bella não estava nem perto de ser uma noiva feliz, tinha um brilho tão triste nos olhos dela que eu chorei o casamento inteiro e não foi de emoção, eu chorei de tristeza! Sabe o que eu acho mais engraçado nisso tudo? Você que estragou seu casamento, você que fez uma merda gigantesca com uma garota que te amava tanto que colocou os planos dela em segundo lugar, Bella desistiu do sonho dela de ser bailarina para se dedicar ao seu sonho de ser arquiteto, ela se dedicou inteiramente a família de vocês e você a traiu! Mas você não faz nada por ela, eu sei que Bella deveria dar o braço a torcer, mas é você que tem que reconquistá-la, é você que tem que tomar a decisão de desistir de tudo por ela, Bella já fez de mais por você meu irmão.

- Eu não posso magoá-la de novo Alice, eu não posso – choraminguei passando as mãos pelos cabelos – Eu posso errar com todo mundo, menos com ela, eu a amo, não posso correr o risco de magoá-la mais uma vez.

- Meu irmão você já sabe o que fazer, você só vai magoá-la se continuar parado – Alice bateu no colchão e eu sentei ao seu lado como uma criança assustada, ela passou os braços em volta de mim e me abraçou apertado – Eu só quero vocês dois felizes, se você estivesse certo desse casamento e amasse mesmo a Nora eu juro que não me meteria, mas eu sei quem vai te fazer feliz, eu sei que a sua felicidade está lá em baixo sendo consolada por Rose, Emm e Jasper. Não faz isso Edward, você não pode se conformar com o conforto e a estabilidade que esse casamento vai te oferecer. Corre atrás da Bella, você tem que mostrar para ela que está mesmo disposto, é a sua vez de largar tudo por ela.

- Bella está grávida, eu não posso fazer nada quando ela está esperando um filho de Elliot.

- Você sabe que...

- É, eu sei Alice – interrompi seu argumento vencido sobre a gravidez de Bella – Eu sei, mas mesmo assim não deixa de ser o filho dele, ela tomou essa decisão com Elliot.

Suspirei cansado de todo aquele assunto, em meia hora eu estaria no altar esperando por Nora, a última coisa em que eu precisava pensar era em Bella.

- Allie eu preciso ficar sozinho, por favor, eu preciso colocar a cabeça no lugar.

- Edward ainda dá tempo de desistir!

- Alice se eu tiver que tomar essa decisão vai ser sozinho, eu preciso de tempo.

Alice me olhou pela última vez e suspirou cansada antes de bater a porta do quarto com uma força exagerada. Eu tinha plena consciência de que ela correria para o andar de baixo para consolar sua melhor amiga, mesmo assim eu não conseguia forçar a minha mente a tomar uma decisão em tão pouco tempo. Mas que merda! Alice tinha razão, eu fiquei parado tempo demais, vivendo de vento e brincando de esperar Bella voltar para mim como se ela fosse cair do céu diretamente no meu colo. Mas como me aproximar quando ela estava com a maldita ideia fixa de seguir em frente? Como é que eu podia negar algo a ela depois de tudo que aconteceu? Porra, ela me disse que queria ser feliz com Elliot!

Deus sabe que eu seria capaz de largar tudo para ficar com ela, mas eu não lia as merdas dos sinais! Porque ela pediu para eu ficar longe quando me queria por perto? Eu sabia que Alice estava certa, mas a culpa dessa bagunça também era de Bella. Eu não li os sinais, mas ela também não.

Agora eu estava prestes a me casar, em 25 minutos eu estaria no altar esperando pela garota errada, porque a garota que devia estar caminhando pela igreja vestida de branco havia se casado primeiro e engravidado de outro homem. Se eu desistisse de tudo por Bella, se eu parasse aquele maldito casamento ela me aceitaria de volta?

_Try to tell you no_

_But my body keeps on telling you yes_

Eu podia magoar Nora? Era capaz de deixá-la no altar por minha ex-mulher grávida e bem casada?

A resposta era sim. Por Bella eu era capaz de fazer isso.

Mas eu simplesmente não podia correr e dispensar os convidados a troco de nada, eu precisava conversar com Bella antes de tomar qualquer atitude impensada. Eu iria provar para ela e para todos que eu era capaz de largar tudo para fazê-la feliz, eu poderia abrir mão do casamento para ficar em ela, mas ela seria capaz de largar seu casamento confortável por mim?

Com minha decisão tomada e sem muito tempo para pensar em mais alguma coisa eu corri escada a baixo, procurando o tumulto que certamente meus amigos estavam fazendo. Escutei a gritaria no quarto de Alice e escancarei a porta para a cena que cortou meu coração.

Bella estava sentada na cama sendo amparada por Jasper e Emm, seus olhos estavam vermelhos e a maquiagem estava borrada, os soluços desesperados chegaram aos meus ouvidos como uma sinfonia de horror. Lá estava eu magoando mais uma vez a mulher da minha vida, a pessoa que menos merecia ser magoada depois de tudo. Rosalie que estava ajoelhada diante da irmã junto com Alice me deu um olhar triste e acenou com a cabeça para que eu me aproximasse.

- Ele não me ama – Bella fungou mais uma vez escondendo o rosto no pescoço de Emm – Ele vai casar com outra!

- Bella, amorzinho, você também casou com outro ok? Esse drama não é aceitável – Rosalie acariciou o joelho da irmã – Para de agir feito uma estúpida, se você não quer que esse casamento aconteça é só dizer, você é uma adulta, aja como uma!

- Pega leve Rosalie – Emm advertiu olhando para a cunhada carinhosamente – É melhor darmos um pouquinho de privacidade para os dois.

Bella levantou os olhos, finalmente se dando conta da minha presença no cômodo. Queria estreitar a distância dos nossos corpos e apertá-la nos meus braços, mas eu não podia fazer nada, não enquanto tínhamos tanto a resolver.

_But baby there you go again, there you go again_

_Making me love you_

_Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head_

_Let it all go_

Deus, como eu amava aquela mulher! Eu não poderia esperar Nora no altar quando todos os meus pensamentos estavam voltados para aquela garota, minha doce menina, minha pequena bailarina. Eu precisava desesperadamente trazer de volta a Bella que eu conheci, apagar aquele vestígio de tristeza em seu olhar.

- Você deveria estar no altar – Bella sussurrou secando as lágrimas com um lenço cor de rosa, não consegui deixar de rir – O quê? O lenço é de Alice.

- Eu sei que é – respirei fundo – Preciso te dizer uma coisa Bells.

- Não torne as coisas mais difíceis, por favor.

Difícil era viver sem ela, eu já havia tomado minha decisão, estava evidente. Bella era a minha vida, eu havia feito tanta merda que era incapaz de contar, mas ela continuou me amando, eu precisava provar que a amava também, que o passado estava esquecido e que eu estava disposto a lutar para que nossa família estivesse unida.

- Não vai ter casamento – sussurrei, Bella arregalou os olhos – Escuta, não estou pedindo para você largar sua vida e ficar comigo, só estou dizendo que vou lutar por você. Eu passei muito tempo pensando no que deveria ter feito sem realmente fazer algo, Nora não é a mulher que eu amo, você é a minha mulher merda! Eu quero uma vida com você e se eu precisar largar tudo é isso que eu vou fazer.

Ficamos um longo tempo nos encarando, Bella abaixou a cabeça e pude ver um vestígio de sorriso em seus lábios. Por que ela estava em silêncio? Meu coração bateu forte no peito quando ela ergueu os olhos e sorriu para mim, um sorriso genuíno que eu não via em seu rosto desde o dia do nosso casamento. Era impossível não sorrir diante daquela visão, ela parecia tão bonita! Eu havia feito a escolha certa afinal.

- Não há nada que me impeça de ficar com você – ela se aproximou devagar e tocou meu rosto com a mão esquerda.

- Você é casada, está grávida – sussurrei debilmente, Bella negou com a cabeça e me deu um sorriso triste.

- Elliot e eu não estamos juntos há algum tempo, eu sou apenas Isabella Swan agora.

**Isabella Swan**

Caminhei apressada pelos corredores brancos. A mão de Elliot segurava a minha com força, ele estava tão nervoso que era impossível acalmá-lo. Lizzie dormia tranquila no braço livre de Elliot, alheia a toda a ansiedade a sua volta.

Eu queria ser realmente positiva, mas estava difícil acreditar que eu poderia dar a Elliot o que ele tanto queria: um filho.

Desde que eu aceitei sua proposta de casamento e me empenhei em fazê-lo feliz nós estávamos tentando. Dois meses se passaram e nada, resolvemos procurar um médico e ficamos frustrados com os resultados dos exames. Por que eu não estava engravidando quando nós dois éramos jovens e férteis? Elliot não tinha nenhum problema, eu também não, mas ainda sim dois meses transando como loucos não havia nos dado um bebê.

Em comum acordo decidimos procurar uma clínica de reprodução, tentamos a fertilização in vitro e eu sofri um aborto, o que deixou minha família louca e Esme a beira do pânico. O médico garantiu que nós ainda podíamos tentar e, movida pela vontade de fazer Elliot completo eu sugeri que tentássemos a inseminação artificial.

Não deu certo. Eu comecei a me chatear com a história e Elliot também, demos um tempo em nossas tentativas e visitas ao consultório médico, até que Carlisle sugerisse a adoção.

Quando Elliot se acostumou com a ideia de adotar uma criança eu sugeri que tentássemos pela última vez a inseminação, só que dessa vez com espermatozoides de estranhos, assim teríamos um filho e ele ainda podia curtir a gravidez. Foi como se uma luz se acendesse na vida de Elliot, ele ficou tão radiante pela ideia que eu me amaldiçoei por não ter pensado em qualquer coisa parecida.

Com isso voltamos ao médico, fomos encaminhados para uma clínica em Londres para fazer o procedimento e agora estávamos de volta, um mês depois para finalmente saber o resultado.

Meia hora na sala de espera e nosso nome foi chamado, seguimos para a sala para fazer todos os exames e esperar os devidos resultados. Quando o doutor voltou com os papéis senti minhas pernas fraquejarem, eu poderia estar grávida e embora a ideia não fosse ruim eu ainda sentia que era errado.

- Parabéns Isabella, você está grávida – O Dr. Aro anunciou, senti Elliot vibrar ao meu lado com a resposta positiva, ele beijou minha bochecha e se virou para o médico com animação – Mas ainda é cedo para dizermos se o procedimento foi realizado com sucesso, a chance dessa gravidez ser positiva é grande, preciso que você tome algumas vitaminas e volte aqui no terceiro mês para podermos verificar o bebê.

Anunciamos a boa notícia para família, Elliot não conseguia conter sua felicidade, mas eu ainda sentia algo errado, eu queria o bebê tanto quanto ele, mesmo assim meu coração se apertava toda vez que ele vibrava pela criança. Eu queria carregar um filho de Edward, essa era a verdade, parecia errado compartilhar aquela experiência com Elliot, mesmo que o casamento de Edward se aproximasse e o meu casamento só progredisse. Tudo estava fora do lugar.

Duas semanas antes do casamento de Edward eu fui levada ao hospital com dores e sangramento. Não foi surpresa nenhuma quando o doutor voltou com a notícia de que infelizmente eu havia sofrido um aborto, Elliot entrou em desespero, chorou, gritou e teve seu acesso de raiva até aceitar que aquilo não era para ser.

- Não há nada errado conosco, tentamos de tudo, até inseminação artificial na melhor clínica da Inglaterra! – ele explodiu quando estávamos de volta nossa casa– Eu não aguento isso Bella, estou começando a surtar pensando que não é para ser, nós nunca vamos ter um filho.

- Baby, já passamos por isso, vamos superar juntos – acariciei seu braço e beijei sua bochecha com carinho.

- Não Bella, é um maldito sinal! Aposto que se você estivesse transando com o Cullen você já estaria grávida.

- Que ideia idiota é essa agora? – grunhi irritada.

- Você não enxerga o quão errado parece a nossa vida? Merda! É como se tudo estivesse fora do lugar – Elliot levantou da cama e passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos – Você está de acordo com essa gravidez para me fazer feliz, não é por você, é por mim Bella! Quando é que você vai parar de pensar nos outros e pensar em si mesma? A merda que eu ligo se você me deixar para ficar com o Cullen, só seja honesta porra!

Abri a boca para protestar, mas me calei diante da verdade. A quem eu estava enganando? Meu lugar nunca seria ao lado de outra pessoa que não fosse Edward.

- Escuta, eu te amo, você é a minha melhor amiga e eu fiz uma merda gigantesca quando tentei mudar nossa relação. Não fique chateada comigo baby, mas eu não posso continuar assim. Sei que você será mais feliz com ele, o cara morre de amores por você, além do que eu quero construir uma família de verdade, quero começar do zero com alguém que me ame como homem e escolha dividir uma vida comigo.

- Oh Elliot – funguei procurando seu abraço – Me perdoa, eu fui um atraso na sua vida só porque não fui corajosa o suficiente.

- Cale a boca, tudo vai ficar bem baby – ele sorriu – Você o ama Bella, corra atrás dele, se Edward casar com Nora ele vai ser tão infeliz quanto você.

- Porra você é o melhor amigo que eu podia ter! – gritei enchendo seu rosto de beijos – Obrigada, por tudo.

- Estou aqui para isso.

Então magicamente tudo começou a correr bem, resolvemos as papeladas do divórcio em silêncio e não contamos a ninguém sobre o trágico aborto, eu ainda não estava preparada para dizer nada sobre aquilo. Comecei a preparar minhas malas para voltar para Miami com Lizzie, Elliot me ajudaria com a organização do projeto da sede do HB para que eu pudesse trabalhar em casa enquanto o escritório da Thompson's não ficava pronto em Miami. Eu queria preparar uma grande surpresa para anunciar minha volta e minha separação, mas fui surpreendida quando Rose ligou e disse que Edward tinha adiado o casamento para o próximo fim de semana.

Ele estava louco para casar! Tentei fazer de tudo para chegar em Miami antes do casamento, mas infelizmente o trabalho me prendeu na construtora e Lizzie ficou doente. Consegui chegar na mansão Cullen exatamente duas horas antes da cerimônia, sentia como se tudo estivesse perdido e comecei a chorar como um bebê. Era tarde demais para nós dois, eu simplesmente não podia levantar a mão e parar o casamento. Nora teria um ataque.

E agora eu estava ali, parada diante o homem que eu amava, segurando suas mãos enquanto uma grande interrogação pairava entre nós dois. Não haveria casamento, não haveria nada entre nós. Tudo estava resolvido.

- Pelo amor de Deus Bella, diz alguma coisa! – Edward pediu agoniado segurando meu rosto entre as mãos – Eu tenho um casamento para cancelar, temos que ser rápidos aqui.

- Em resumo, eu perdi o bebê. Elliot me deu um pé na bunda e mandou que eu viesse atrás de você porque ele não aguentava mais ver minha angústia.

Edward riu, beijou minha bochecha e me puxou para um abraço apertado, daqueles de tirar o fôlego.

Finalmente eu estava em casa.

- Eu te amo, quero desesperadamente te jogar naquela cama e beijá-la até amanhã de manhã, mas eu preciso cancelar um casamento, falta cinco minutos para a cerimônia – eu ri e depositei um selinho em seus lábios – Ah, lembre-me de agradecer Elliot, eu gosto dele agora. De verdade.

- Volte para mim logo – Edward soprou um beijo e correu para a porta, antes que pudesse alcançar a maçaneta Alice entrou correndo, um sorriso de merda na cara e um buquê na mão esquerda.

- Atenção todos os presentes, venho informar por meio desse comunicado que o casamento está cancelado... A noiva fugiu! – ela deu um gritinho no final e riu achando o máximo nossa cara de espanto.

- O quê? – Edward gritou saindo do seu transe e olhando para a porta – Como assim fugiu?

- Saiu pela porta da frente em seu vestido de noiva, correndo como uma louca e acenando para toda a família – Alice sentou tentando controlar o ataque de risos – Você deviam ver, merda, foi a coisa mais hilária que eu presenciei!

- Bom, parece que eu não preciso cancelar mais nada – Edward riu – Mas eu não consigo entender, por que Nora fugiria?

- Porque ela se deu conta da merda que estava fazendo – Alice aproveitou para rir da cara do irmão, Edward lançou lhe um olhar mortal e cruzou os braços esperando a explicação, se ela achava tudo aquilo engraçado era porque sabia de alguma coisa – Sabe o que é mais engraçado nessa história toda?

- Não Alice, nós não sabemos – cruzei os braços – Que tal compartilhar com a gente?

- O mais engraçado em tudo isso é que Nora fugiu com Elliot.

* * *

**N/a: Olá, estou aqui depois de uma eternidade sem postar com o penúltimo capítulo de OMN. Espero que tenham aproveitado a fic até aqui, as reviews caíram bastante, mas eu estou satisfeita com o rumo que a história tomou, isso era planejado, pena que muita gente abandonou a fic por um spoiler que eu soltei algum tempo atrás, mas eu gostaria de lembrar que a cena não tinha POV então... Enfim, é isso, nos vemos em breve com o último capítulo. Beijos de luz :***


End file.
